Perfection Has It's Flaws
by Simply-N-Sane
Summary: Edward is the schools new perfect guy: smart, handsome, athletic and a gentleman. Bella is the girl of every guy’s dreams: beautiful, classy, sweet and intelligent. But the schools not big enough for 2 perfect juniors according to Bella.
1. Edward Cullen go Away!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or anyone of the characters from it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Edward Cullen go away!

Her hair was always in place and glossy. Her face was blemish free and makeup perfect. Everyone that went to Forks High loved Bella. The guys wanted to date her and the girls wanted to be like her.

School was getting ready to start. People were getting to their seats. I took my usual seat in the back. When I looked at the seat to my right it was empty. _Looks like Alice is going to sleep in._ I took out my cell and started dialing the number to my best friend, Alice. When someone called my name I settled for just texting her instead. _Where are you?!_ I pushed the buttons furiously and sent.

"Bella, I need help with my trig homework. Can you come here for a moment?" Jessica Stanley asked me. Jessica was a nice girl, when she didn't hate you that is. I had been nothing but good to her so she thankfully didn't dislike me in anyway.

"Sure." I said easily with a smile and made my way over to her desk. My black shiny heels made a tapping sound as I approached her. _Don't fall__… smile. Oh God don't fall! _I wobbled slightly, but no one noticed. Typical Monday morning sleepiness that needed to be worn off.

My worn out sneakers would have been much more comfortable, but I was the example of the _perfect_ girl. I had been keeping this act up since I moved from Phoenix when I first started my freshman year in high school.

Earlier that year my mom, Renee, had married Phil, a baseball player. They were always somewhere going to games, trying to get Phil signed to a team, or on vacation. I needed some regularity in my life. To achieve this regularity I moved to Forks to live with my father, Charlie.

My first day of High School where I knew no one was the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me. There weren't many people compared to the school I would be going to, but they still scared me. Jessica Stanly was one of the more intimidating people. She seemed to have it all together. She knew everyone, even some of the seniors. And everyone seemed to know her to.

I wanted that. I didn't want to be the flaky new girl that was consistently falling like I was last year. I wanted to show everyone that I was someone. One thing led to another and sooner than I knew it I was the girl with perfect grades, nails, and attitude.

"Hey, so what question do you need help with?" I asked when I reached her. I always stayed up extra late studying the next chapter in most of my classes. I worked incredibly hard on my studies almost as hard as I worked on my grace and athletics.

"Well actually…" Jessica started with a smile, "I don't understand this entire chapter. I've tried to understand it but… Do you think you could tutor me after school some time?" She continued smiling.

"Oh! Sure I can. Well since there's a test on Thursday, how about we meet somewhere Wednesday. Ok?" I put my hands in my jean pockets and heard the door open. Alice scrambled in along with the other members of the class.

Jessica nodded looking pleased and I went back to my seat. Alice was already sitting down looking very happy. When I sat down she nearly jumped on me.

"Oh my God! Bella we're getting a new student! And he's supposedly gorgeous and smart and in our grade. I can't wait to meet him. Maybe he'll like shopping!" She was practically bouncing in her seat and smiling so wide I'm surprised her teeth didn't fall out.

"Alice chill out!" I couldn't help but laugh. The door opened again and the teacher, a man in his forties with hair going gray and blue eyes, named Mr. Markovets walked in with someone following him.

This had to be the new kid that Alice was overjoyed that was coming to school. I had to admit that he was quite cute. His bronze hair looked slightly tousled, but it was a good look on him.

Everyone in the class looked up at him. I felt bad for him. When I was in his place I remember how self conscious I felt. I really did pity him. I looked to my left and there happened to be an empty seat. Then again there was also an empty seat next to Jessica and Eric.

The new boy was being introduced by Markovets when I caught the look Jessica was giving him. Trying to be perfect also entitled that you don't make the first move, you always let the guy do all the talking. Talking and being friends is one thing, but Jessica was pretty much hitting on him in the middle of class. Some girls are so overly desperate, how embarrassing.

"This is Edward Cullen, he just moved here from Alaska. Try to make him feel welcome." Mr. Markovets said in his quiet and slightly monotonous voice. Edward moved towards the seats, all eyes on him. He made his way towards the back. Towards me! Ok, the seat next to me, but still it was in my direction.

Once class started I said hi trying to be friendly and he smiled back. That was pretty much the extent to our first 'conversation' if you could actually call it that. Then the questions stated being asked. Most of which I knew, but only a few that I got to answer. It seemed that Mr. Cullen knew everything I did. In fact he knew more! All my hard work to be the best in all my classes was suddenly going down the drain, and it was all thanks to this over achiever. I wasn't the only one who noticed Edward's intellectual status either. Many people, mostly the girls, were giggling when we both raised out hands and he was called.

After class Jessica walked right up to him. "Hi, umm… since you're new in town I was wondering if I could show you around sometime. But in exchange, do you think you could help me with my math?" Jessica shot me a look to say you're-out-of-the-job and smiled back at him. My mouth dropped. I stood up and decided that not having to babysit her all day wouldn't be a bad thing; no it would mean that I could do stuff and have a life. Or study more.

Out of that entire day it looked as though I had three classes with him. The rest of his classes were honors and AP. The last class that I had with him was gym at the end of the day. So I would be seeing him when I arrived at school and when I left. Great. That was sarcasm, yeah I know I should just accept the fact that he's smart but I was having a bad day. Today we were playing volleyball. Not my best sport but I could usually save my team from burning and crashing.

Sports aren't exactly my cup of tea but I can usually get through them unscathed. Today though, I was going to be bruised. Not only did Edward have an amazing spike, which I was the first to learn about face on (the ball hit my nose causing it to bleed), but his sets were also prefect along with his overhand serve.

I was bright red when the incident happened. He called over an apology, but I was fuming. This JERK comes in and is taking my place! He was perfect at everything. Even his manners were perfect. He was being hit on all day but not once did he seem rude or perverted or impatient or… well anything but charming. In one day he had the school in the palm of his hand.

After school I was able to catch up with him. "Hey, Edward right? How was your day?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster. _You jerk if my nose looks funny tomorrow I'll kill you with my bare hands! I can't believe the NERVE you have!_

He looked at me slightly wide eyed. "Oh hey! You're Bella Swan aren't you? Look about gym, I'm really sorry. I didn't think that would happen. Please forgive me." He looked apologetic. It was so cute that I nearly forgot why I was mad. Nearly being the keyword.

"Oh that? Psht! That's already forgotten. So where do you live do you need a ride home?" I asked. That's when I spotted a new silver Volvo. It had never been in this parking lot, maybe a teacher finally saved upp enough money or something. _But this isn't the teacher's parking lot so that means it's his?! __It couldn't be… __No __NO__NO__NO__NO_ I screamed in my head

"Well actually I have a car." He motioned towards the shiny vehicle that stood out. "But thanks for the offer. I have to go now, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He said as he was starting to turn away. He smiled at me and turned completely around

"Bye." I called after him. _I swear I'll be better than you! Edward Cullen… you're such a jerk!_

When I got home I tore off my shoes and put my feet in cold, icy water. I took my cell phone from my pocket and put it on the table in the kitchen. I could already see the blisters forming. After 20 minutes of letting them soak I decided to get up.

From there I went up stair to get my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom. I went to the cabinet for some make up remover and took all that off.

I looked at myself with out the make up. I was starting to break out. My skin was pale and naturally oily. I had dark circles under my eyes from the late nights.

Then I put my medium brown hair up in a sloppy bun. I pealed my legs out of the tight jeans and put on an old pair of stained gym shorts. I then took off the itchy shirt and threw on a baggy ripped one and a pair of sock. The socks had holes in them making me look similar to a hobo. I went down stairs to start dinner.

While walking down the stair I became normal Bella again. I fell… hard. I hit the floor with my face causing my nose to bleed for the second time that day. I got up and went to the kitchen to wipe the blood away with the napkin. Now that I wasn't at school I had to sit down while doing this.

I have serious issues with blood, including my own. I was so dizzy that I couldn't stand. Then there was a wave of nausea. Then someone came through the door, Charlie. "Bells?" He looked at em concerned.

"Blood." That was all that had to be said. He knew how I felt about the matter. Just then my phone started to buzz on the table top. I looked at the ID, but didn't recognize the number,

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Edward. I-" I cut him off and snapped the phone shut.

* * *

**Haha yeah i redid some of it. Hope you like! Oh, and I'm half way done with chapter 12, sorry it's taking so long.**


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been mucho busy. Lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was much appreciated and it made me want to write sooner. Lol**

**Very, very big thank you to ****I-tHoUgHt-YoU-lOvEd-Me****, I'm going to use one of your ideas', but because it's kinda predictable I'm going to twist it up with one of mine and then make things a lil more, well, dramatic. Lol.**

**Oh, and no, Edward is not a vampire, but I have just decided that there will be a small part that will have to do with vampires. It wouldn't be right to have a twilight fan fic with out them. Lol.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams

"_Hey, it's Edward. I-" I cut him off and snapped the phone shut._

Why in the hell was he calling me? Better yet, how did he get my number?! I was just staring at my phone wondering what to do when it buzzed again. Again there was no name, just numbers. I ignored the call and went to turn on the stove. I put a pot full of water on the burner and then added noodles to it. I added another pan and added some hamburger meat and started pounding it with a wooden spoon.

I looked at my phone, it was buzzing, again! This guy doesn't give up! What's his problem anyways?! I know I was pretty sweet towards him, but doesn't even Mr. Perfect know when someone's just being nice? _What ever!_

I went back to my sauce in the making and added some chopped tomatoes, tomato paste, garlic, and other necessities. And let it all simmer. I checked the time on my phone and went up to my room, phone in hand, to try and get some of my work done. I first took out my biology and started reading the last chapter, our current chapter, and tomorrow's chapter. It was one of the few classes I had with Eddy-boy and I'll be damned if he thinks he's gonna do better than me in that class!

When I was on next week's chapter I smelled something. And not in a good, 'yummy' kinda smell, more like 'holy crap what just died?!' I ran downstairs, with extra caution.

"Oh my God! The food!!" I panicked. I was usually so good with cooking too! This is all Edwards fault! If I didn't have to study more than usual then I would have been able to attend the food, which was burned black!

Charlie came in the kitchen just then. "Pizza?" He asked already picking up the phone while I just nodded. I put the pan in the sink and the pot next to it. The once edible food smelled disgusting. I went back upstairs and looked at the books and decided to finish my reading.

My phone buzzed again and this time I actually bothered to see who was calling this time. Once again, all numbers, no name. Reluctantly I answered.

"Hello?" I answered hoping it wasn't Edward.

"Hi, Bella, it's Alex, Mike's cousin. I've been trying to call for a while. Are you busy?" I knew Alex, almost everyone did. He was a senior, and like Mike he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and built and extremely cute. He also happened to be a senior this year and was more into long term relationships, unlike most of the guys at my school.

"Oh, hey! Oh I was making dinner and just doing some homework. So what's up?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Well I was kinda wondering what your doing this weekend. I was thinking you might like to go out or something if that's cool."

_This weekend, I don't think I have anything planned… yet. _"Yeah sure, so what do you want to do?" I felt kinda timid, but I wouldn't show it.

"Well maybe dinner and a movie?" he suggested. _Dinner and a movie? Classic date. Just wonder where we're going._

I thought for a moment longer to make sure there wasn't anything I had to do. "Sure that sound like it would be fun. So this Saturday?"

"Saturday is perfect. I'll pick you up around five at your house. Is that ok with you?" He was so cute!

"Yeah that's great." I was going to try to start a conversations but he cut in.

"Hey, I've gotta go. I hope I see you at school tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye." And the line went dead. I giggled and immediately stored his number in my phone. I was so happy, not only would this help me win competition with Edward, but I also was going out with a guy that could be an Abercrombie model!

I immediately called Alice and dished everything that had happened. She was happy for me and suggested double dating sometime in the future. She was going out with this really sweet guy also, Jasper. He went to a private school and was a year older than us, but I knew him really well. He wasn't my best guy friend, that was Emmett's place, but he was second.

Emmett goes to the same private school with Jasper; they were best friends and Emmett was always getting them in trouble and Jasper would find a way to get them out. They were like big brothers to me. I loved them and would kill for them.

After dinner, I started my Pilates. I need to work on my strength and plus it really helps with flexibility and balance, both of which I desperately need. I'm a complete and total klutz and I have to constantly think about my next move and how I can make it without somehow landing on my face.

After everything was done and said and my brain couldn't hold anymore information, it was four in the morning and I was dead tired. I just wanted to curl up on my bed and go to sleep so I did. For three wonderful hours I dreamt that I was with Alex. But towards the end it wasn't Alex, it was Edward! I was shocked to find myself kissing the guy I loath. But I didn't stop, instead I deepened the kiss and then… I woke up. _What in the hell?! Edward and me were kissing?! No, Edward and me kissing and me enjoying it?! What is wrong with me? I can't stand him!_

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror with a sigh. My hair was in knots and it looked like there was a bright spot on the tip of my nose and left side of my forehead. I was breaking out. I started to brush my teeth with was by far the easiest task while in the bathroom.

Finally thirty minutes later my hair was straight and shiny without any knots, m skin looked perfect, and there weren't any signs of acne. Satisfied with what was in the mirror I ran out to go get dressed.

I looked outside to check the weather. Wet, cloudy, and unattractive… what a shocker, it looks the same as everyday here. I decided to wear a dark blue denim skirt that would be revealing, but within school regulations. I wasn't going to blemish my perfect record.

I put on a grey Abercrombie tank top with a black American Eagle hooded long sleeve shirt over it. Once that was done I had to choose shoes. I hated shoes, I had a lot, but they were all for show basically and Alice was an obsessive shopper.

I picked out a pair of black boots that went up to my knee and had a three inch heel. They were lace up and trimmed with fur. Two seconds later I was in the driver's seat of my truck heading for school and dreading every moment. In these shoes I was sure to fall.

The drive was long, boring, and plain. I finally made it to the parking lot. Guess who I happened to see as I was getting out of my truck. _Edward Cullen… damn it!_ I silently cursed under my breath. Just my luck.

"Hey!" He called over to me. He was smiling and it made my heart melt. I felt electricity run up my body and remembered my dream. Then I remember hanging up on him. Opps.

"Hey. Nice car." I said when he was close enough to where I didn't have to yell.

"Oh thanks, my dad got a really good deal on it and I got it for my sixteenth birthday." He seemed happy for some reason and it was really getting under my skin. I wanted to yell at him and make him mad. I wanted to see what he's really made of. There isn't anyone in the world that is that perfect and happy 24/7! But then I remembered dreaming I kissed him. My face heated up and my palms started sweating. I felt self conscious and suddenly felt shy and awkward.

"So yeah, I tried calling you back after the line went dead but you never answered. What happened?" He asked so innocently that I wanted to hug him.

I was about to answer when a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist. I looked up and into the face of Alex. He looked down and smiled at me. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said sweetly.

I looked towards Edward, his smile hadn't faltered at all. He was just standing there. "No not at all." He looked down at his watch. "Actually class starts in five minutes so I'm gonna head over there." He turned and left.

"So how are you, Bella?" Alex said steering me towards the school.

"Fine. And you?" I asked trying to figure out what had just happened."

"I'm good. I'm very glad you accepted my invitation. I've been trying to get the courage to do that for a while now to tell the truth." He smiled and blushed a little. It was so cute that I nearly 'Awww'ed.

"Really? Well I'm glad you did. And you know what, I need to get to class now, so we can talk later, ok?" I smiled one last time and walked away to trig where Edward and Alice were.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter, there's much, much more to come! Review please, your reviews help inspire me to write. Lol.**


	3. Torn

**Ok, I'm going to be gone for a while after this chapter so I'm going to try and update as much as possible after that. Hehe my little sister and I are going to the lake, I'm so excited. I never get to see her though since I moved out of my mom's house** **and stuff. But that's all in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the character. But i do own Alex:D**

* * *

Chapter 3: Torn

"_Really? Well I'm glad you did. And you know what, I need to get to class now, so we can talk later, ok?" I smiled one last time and walked away to trig where Edward and Alice were._

I didn't even give him a chance to reply. I didn't like the way just kept his hand on my waist, like it was his or something. He doesn't even know me and the only thing I knew about him is what I heard. I like him and all, but I do have morals, and he seriously crossed them.

I entered the classroom beating the bell by five seconds. Alice looked at me with a suspicious look in her eye. I don't know what I did this time, but I was sure to be interrogated.

I sat down and Mr. Markovets started lecturing. Alice turned to me and whispered in my ear. "I saw you talking to Edward this morning. So…?" Curiosity glinted in her eyes. She knew I had a date with Alex, but I never said how I felt about Eddy.

"Oh, he called me yesterday. You wouldn't know anything about that would you? Like how he got my number for one thing!" I whispered harshly back to her.

So looked so innocent sometimes. Her eyes went wide and she pointed towards herself like she was hurt that I thought she had something to do with it. Her bottom lip was pouting and her eyebrows shot up. Then her face fell back to normal when she was asked a question.

"Umm… sixty five?" She said without knowing the question. I laughed silently. In the corner in my vision I saw Edward slowly put his had up.

"Yes Edward?" Mr. Markovets said in a hopeful voice that one of his students actually paid attention in class. In this case he was right, and Edward answered with a perfect answer. Oh joy.

The rest of that class I answered questions and wrote small notes about the topic and little things that might help me in a test or something.

Finally lunch came. I went to an empty table to wait for Alice. That's when I saw him and Alice walk in together. Why is she talking to him? Why is he smiling? Why are they looking at me?! No stop coming this way! Please! NO!!!

I was screaming in my head. Edward had followed Alice in like a little lost puppy. My jaw dropped. He sat in front of my and Alice took her seat next to me. Someone pulled a chair to my other side and sat down. When I turned to see who it was I was surprised to see Alex. Some of his friends followed his lead and came to sit with us, along with Jessica who sat next to Edward.

_What in the hell is going on?!_ Alex was polite and stuck to small talk like movies and music. Edward and Jessica were also animatedly talking. It annoyed me to no end. I turned to Alice finally and asked her again "Do you know how Edward got my number?" This time not so pointedly.

"No, I don't. I swear Bella I didn't have anything to do with it. You really don't like him do you?" She said more seriously this time.

"Not really. I just feel like he's competition. You know? I mean before he came I was just, I don't know. Well known I guess. I feel like he's starting to take my place." I said in a low voice so no one would hear.

After that the subject was dropped and I still didn't know how Edward got my number. There was only one way I was going to find out. I would have to ask him myself. I thought about asking him right there, but that might sour Jessica's mood and I didn't feel like going through a 'let's-hate-Bella' day coming from Jessica. She could and would ruin a person.

All during lunch Alice, Alex, and I talked. When Alex said something about our date Alice asked if he would mind if she and Jasper tagged along. He didn't seem very enthusiast about it but said that it would be fine.

Towards the end of day there was one class I was anxious about. Gym. I now knew to stay clear from Edwards's killer spikes, but sometimes I had a feeling he was aiming for me. It couldn't possibly be, but I still had my suspicions.

I quickly changed and was out on the court. I was just waiting there weren't many people out of the locker rooms yet. Someone tapped my shoulder so I turned around with a smile. "Yes?" I asked when I saw the topaz eyes staring at me. Edward.

"You never answered my question from this morning. Is everything ok?" He looked serious and slightly concerned.

"I was busy. I had homework and I thought you hung up on me. When I work I put my phone on silent so I don't get distracted. I'm sorry I didn't call you back, but when I was finished it was late and I didn't want to wake you up." I said in an easy lie. Not like my life is any of his business! "And I have a question for you to. How did you get my number exactly? I didn't give it to you so who did?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I asked one of the girls. I think she's one of your friends, Angela? I told her that I needed some help in biology, which is the truth. I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I would like you to tutor me in bio if that's ok, I mean." He said sheepishly with a slight blush. It was something that was very cute. _Dream… _I nearly blushed at the thought.

"Well, yeah I guess I could. But we would have to schedule it soon; we have a test coming up. What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked. _Well, well, well Mr. Perfect isn't as perfect as everyone thought. He's actually asking for help. And from me! He is so losing to me._ I smiled in wicked anticipation of being able to say I'm better than him.

Gym went smoothly for the most part. I didn't get hit from evil spikes and I did pretty well myself if I do say so. Everything was going great. I went back to the locker room and changed back to my skirt and shirt. Everything seemed pretty good. When I was leaving Edward caught up to me.

"Hey umm… I just wanted to say thank you in advance." He smiled at me and made my heart melt. Then something happened that I wasn't ready for. He leaned down. It seemed like it was in slow motion. My heart was beating like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't breath. My palms were getting sweating. His face was so close to mine. Everything seemed more acute and precise.

Then his face stopped an inch from mine. My face was red hot and bright red. He was looking directly in my eyes, a smile playing on his lips. I wanted to kiss him. The dream was still fresh in my mind. I wanted to feel his soft lips on mine. I didn't care at that moment who might be watching or what will be said. I forgot that I hated him to his very core. I just wanted one thing.

I wanted to kiss him so badly, to feel him close to me. I wanted him. I wanted to know everything about him, his past what he's going through now, and what he wants for the future. I mostly wanted him to kiss me right now. I know I shouldn't but I really wished he would just close that inch of space.

I didn't get it though. He just gave me a friendly hug and walked away with out another word. I was heart broken and relived at the same time. I walked to my truck in a daze. I couldn't believe what just happened. I couldn't believe how I was feeling about a boy I didn't even know.

I truck started with a thundering noise. On the way home it started to rain. I was barely aware of it though. I didn't even bother turning on the windshield wipers. I was on autopilot and nothing around me mattered.

When I got home my phone buzzed. I answer with an automatic and cheerful "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Alex. What are you doing tomorrow after school?" He was straight to the point today it seemed. _I have plans with Edward. I could have plans with Alex. I don't know Edward, could use time to get to know him. I do know Alex; I could get to be friends or more with him. __No, I have to go with my first commitment. _

"Actually I'm tutoring the new guy." I said truthfully and slightly disheartened.

"Oh, well made some other time. I was hoping we could go out to dinner or something. I mean, we don't really know each other and I was hoping we could get become closer. I mean we can talk during lunch and in between classes, but I would really like it just to be the two of us." He said with hope filled in his voice.

"Well I have to go now. I have to start dinner tonight, so maybe I'll talk to you after. Ok?"

"Yeah that's fine. Talk to you later then."

"Ok, Bye." I shut my phone, completely torn. I hate Edward, and I'm confused with Alex. There was only one person that could help me. I picked my phone up and started dialing Alice's number. She always knew what to do.

* * *

**Ok, that's all you guys are getting for now. Hope you like it! R& R! I'll be writing another chapter tonight and if I finish it I'll post it. If not you'll have to wait till I get home!!!**

**Bye!!!**


	4. Confusion to Anger

**A/N: I betcha missed me, huh? Hehe. Had lots of fun at the lake. Went wakeboarding, set off fireworks, caught tree's on fire, and now have a bunrt dog. Hehe. Was Lots and lots of fun. : D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Bella. I don't own Edward (cries).**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confusion to Anger

"_Ok, Bye." I shut my phone, completely torn. I hate Edward, and I'm confused with Alex. There was only one person that could help me. I picked my phone up and started dialing Alice's number. She always knew what to do._

Alice's phone rang for what seemed like forever. Until finally I heard, "Hey, this is Alice's cell. I'm not around right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon, thanks." I waited till I heard the beep.

"Alice it Bella, well I really need to talk to you so please call me as soon as you get this." I hung up the phone feeling slightly disheartened. I was really hoping she could help me with this now so I could just get over it and move on.

By now I felt really crappy. I didn't know who to choose. Well I did, but I know I wouldn't. Does that make sense? I mean I like both and I don't really know either, plus I can't stand one of them and the other sometimes makes me feel uncomfortable. But I still like them.

I know I had to admit how I felt about Edward; it was the headrest thing in the world for me to do. I was crushing on him. I loved the way he smiled and I loved the way he made my heart race at the simplest touch. At the same time I hated him because he could make me feel this way, he could make me human, and he could ruin my perfect status. But deep down I know that some how in a matter of days, Edward Cullen had made his way into my cold, vain heart. He made me want to be me, not the graceful angel at school, but the clumsy, air head I usually am.

I was so confused. Thinking of the guys was making me go crazy. I just wanted a simple life. I didn't need the luxury of having a great status at school; I didn't need a flawless reputation. I left Phoenix in the first place to be normal, not perfect. _How did it all come to this? _

I went upstairs and lay on my bed. Forget dinner, forget the homework, and most importantly forget boys. I just laid there half aware of my surroundings and half completely oblivious to the world. There were so many things I had to think of.

I had been meaning to visit my mother. It had been such a long time since the last time that I saw her. She had always been my best friend, before Alice that is. Alice and I could talk about everything, but sometimes I just couldn't tell her things that are really deep in me. When this happened I would call my mom. I would become a child again and cry to her telling her everything that was going wrong.

Every girl needs there mother. Regardless of your age, you can always call up crying to your mother. That's exactly what I did to, I called her. The moment the phone started ringing my eyes watered up. By the time she answered tears were silently running down my face. "Mom?" I tired my hardest not to let the tears creep in my voice and failed miserably.

"Bella, What wrong honey?" She asked in a motherly voice full of concern and compassion.

Forty five minutes later my tears stopped and I was laughing with my mother again. We hung up with our 'I love you' to each other and I laid down and relaxed. I now knew what I would do. I didn't want it differently either. I wanted Edward Anthony Cullen, but I would give Ale a shot just to be nice. He was a sweet boy, and he might be exactly what I need to get Edward.

Someone knocked on my door. "Bella, take out Chinese is here!" called Charlie from behind the door.

I walked out with reed puffy eyes and a smile on my face. Somewhere in between laughing and crying my shoes had been taken off and my skirt changed to pajama pants. My shirt was still on though, but because they were comfortable I didn't mind.

I walked down stairs able to smell the sesame chicken, vegetable delight, sweet and sour pork, and the other different food which had been laid out. I got a plate load and sat at the table. "Thanks dad for calling for food. I wasn't feeling well earlier." I said slightly ashamed that I would let my emotional status get in the way of my everyday life.

We ate in silence comfortably. After that I went upstairs to continue my normal routine, homework and Pilates. I decided that I would continue my life in the fashion it had been for so long. I would win Edward that way. I would study my butt off and become as graceful as a ballerina and would never give up. Even when I was as confused as I am now, I would continue being strong as I could.

And as for the 'date' with Alex, I would work it out to my advantage. I would make Edward jealous and when I was sure that Edward had seen what a gem I am, I would tell Alex It wasn't meant to be. He would be hurt and I would wait a while till Edward and I started going out, but in the end it will all be worth it.

My phone started buzzing. I opened the phone to Alice's high voice. We talked about everything from me liking to Edward to a new movie that was coming out that we wanted to see. She giggled when I told her how much I wanted to go out with Edward and about my plan to win him over. She said I was an evil genius and wished me luck. We finally hung up agreeing that we needed some sleep.

* * *

That night I had dreamless sleep. But it was refreshing. I woke up to something bright shining on my face: the sun. It was a sign of a good day, I hoped. 

I quickly skipped to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for another day filled with drama that only a teenager would understand. As I looked in the mirror I saw remains of yesterdays makeup. There was black smudged across my eyes and patches of pale skin where the bronzer had come off form tears. My lips were dry and there was a big red spot on the tip of my nose. A pimple. I popped it, I know people say you aren't supposed to, but school was going to start in a few hours and it had to go now. I quickly washed and scrubbed my face and brushed my teeth. I reapplied my make up and ran to my room tripping on the way in. My head slammed against the door painfully and I twisted my ankle. I hobbled to my bed and rubbed my ankle for a few minutes then got up and found some Motrin in a drawer in my old computer desk. I quickly swallowed three before finding something to wear.

Today I didn't want to get all dressed up and play my role, but I did anyways. I picked out a light blue snug fitting tee shirt that had a low cut on it and quickly put on a pair of tan Bermuda shorts since it was sunny out. To finish off the look I put on a pair of light blue converse. Ok, so I was not going to wear my usually heels, but not all changes are bad, and besides, these are a lot more comfortable.

I finished my look with a silver chocker that had a small silver heart and some simple studs for my ears. I looked in the mirror at my messy hair and quickly brushed it our and put it in a high ponytail. Satisfied more or less I walked down stairs only tripping twice.

I walked outside after a quick bowl of cereal and hopped in my old truck. It started with a thundering noise and I was off to school. The sky was a beautiful and rare blue color with only a handful of fluffy white clouds in the sky. The sun was so bright and foreign to theses skies and looked slightly out of place.

I parked finding a place quickly and jumped out with a smile on my face. Alice ran up to me in a rush. "Jessica... Edward…. They… And…" She huffed from the running.

"Calm down and breathe!" I ordered. She took a deep breath and put herself back together. "Edward and Jessica were kissing this morning! He asked her out last night." My smile slowly fell from my face. My mouth was hanging open and my heart suddenly stopped for a beat. I was going to throw up, I was going to faint, I was going to cry all at once.

I had about ten things running through my head. _How could he?! Why did he? This is WAR and his ass will be mine damn it! Jessica, that scheming bitch. She thinks she has him but she has no clue! I'll show them both! Where the hell is Alex?! _I was heartbroken and pissed. When you cause my heart to break, your's will too!

I smiled and looked down at Alice for a moment then raised my head high; nothing was going to get to me today. I was going to be untouchable and I will make Edward wish he hadn't done that. He will wish he was with me. He's going to regret not kissing me when he had the chance that is for damn sure! He will pay!

"Oh they did, did they? Well good for them. I hope they have a good long lasting relationship." I said between clenched teeth. Alice knew I was pissed. She knew I would ruin Jessica. But she didn't know that I would actually be nice, considerate, and possibly have an 'accident' or two with Jessica, not kill her reputation behind her back. I'm not that mean to go behind her back and all, am I? No, it's so much more fun to do it in her face.

I smiled thinking what a wonderful day today was going to be. There was no one in the world that was going to stop me either.

Alice looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "So how do we break them up?" She asked slowly and cautiously.

"We don't do anything. We sit back and watch all the fun that is _sure _to happen today. " I smiled a knowing smile that always scared Alice.

We walked into our first class together. She took her seat to my left while I noted that my seat to my right was empty. Instead Edward had moved himself to Jessica's side. Not that I really cared after he betrayed me. Ok, so maybe I cared a little. And maybe it really hurt, but I wasn't going to show it. No sir, I was as strong as steel.

Throughout the class I was always answering before Mr. Markovets called on someone. I never gave Edward a chance to open his big mouth. After class Edward gave me an annoyed look that I just shrugged off. Jessica looked at me and glared. I walked passed her. "If you have something to say, I dare you to say it to my face." I hissed at her.

That girl was seriously pissing me off now and if she thought she was going to get away with it she didn't know Bella Swan very well. I found Alex waiting outside the classroom. I grabbed his hand and started walking to my next class. He looked happy as ever and talked about our up coming date at the movies and dinner. He seemed really excited. As we approached the door of the classroom I looked up at him and stopped. I smiled then gave him a hug. He smiled down at me.

"I'll see you at lunch." I promised then calmly walked in.

"Bye!" He waved.

* * *

**Ok, while I was gone I was still writing. I had a LOT of trouble with this chapter because I know what I want to happen, but had trouble filling in HOW it was going to happen. So yeah, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**Next chapter will be in Edwards POV, I promise!**


	5. Late Night Talks

**A/N: Went to Breaking Benjamin and Sick Puppies concert last night. It was kick ass awesome! Got kicked out of the house before I even got home. Eh… Long story. Hehe.**** Ok, as promised this chapter is in Edwards's point of view and takes place at the same chapter before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Chapter 5: Late Night Talks

I had already been in Forks for what seemed like a life time, though it was only just a week. There were so many familiar faces already. I already even had friends at the high school I attend. And the girls there were nice and one in particular was really beautiful. I hate to admit, but she never gave me the time a day when I would kill to go on a date with her. But that's the way my life seems to go.

I was sitting in my shiny car watching her leave the school. I had just given her a hug 'good-bye'. She was so fun to play around with. She could go red at the slightest thing. It was quite cute and when her face turned scarlet she was even more beautiful. As cute as she seemed she also had a very cold side.

Yesterday, my first day at Forks High School, she was very nice to me in the morning, but at the end of the day she seemed to want nothing to do with me. I don't know if I had offended her or something but she pretty much would only talk to me through clenched teeth.

My God she is as beautiful as an angel, despite her coldness. There had been many things said about her in the locker room today. There was even a bet going on to see which junior boy would be able to go out with her first. She rarely dated and didn't keep a boyfriend for long.

Her truck roared to life and off she went. I caught the face in the driver's window. She looked as still as stone, only her hands moving to turn. _Does she do drug?_ I asked myself silently. _She's the chief's daughter, of course she doesn't!_

I started my car when someone opened the passenger door. I quickly turned my head to see who my murderer was. Or maybe stalker in this case: Jessica. "Let's go out to eat." She said with a smile that showed that she really didn't care of my opinion. The girl was relentless.

I sighed in frustration and closed my eyes. Jessica is a very pretty girl and a very social girl, but she was also an annoyance at this point. But he did like the way Jessica was treating him opposed to Bella. Jessica was relentless, but according to the things he had been hearing, Bella was ruthless.

She seemed to strive for perfection and would crush anyone in her path. At one point he had also been hearing that as nice as Bella seemed, she had made one of her own friends get a lower grade on a test so she would have the highest grades in the class. He had also heard that Alice, the smaller girl with spiky jet black hair had also suffered from Bella's attacks. He heard that she started rumors about her to keep her social status lower than hers when she was getting really popular.

There were so many rumors going around about her. But there was also a lot of good stuff he had heard, like she volunteered on the weekends for eight hours a day at a local farm, and he had also heard that she helped run a Goodwill for a long time and organized donation projects. There was just so much that sounded fake, but people swore on it.

Jessica cleared her throat next to me. She was waiting for me to ask her where she wanted to go or something. I looked at her and she seemed to beam. I couldn't be mean, I would take her out, but only tonight. "Where to?" I asked watching her eyes light up. She seemed so happy that I didn't kick her out. I smiled at the mental picture of her falling out of a car and landing butt first in some mud and her designer jeans being ruined and her screaming and kicking the whole way back to school.

"Umm… well I know this little cute restaurant in the middle of Forks. And it's close to my house so you wouldn't have to drive very far to drop me off." She said sheepishly before adding, "And do you think you could help me with some math while we eat?" She smiled pleadingly.

"Math? Oh, sure. Just point the way." I said trying to remember if I brought my book.

We kept to small talk in the car until we finally reached a little building that looked more like a small house than a restaurant on the outside. The white paint was chipping and the roof looked like it could use some work, but otherwise it looked nice.

We entered through a glass door and a small bell rang from overhead. It seemed cozy. There where wooden tables and mismatched chairs and each had salt, pepper, ketchup, and some kinda hot sauce at one of their corners.

"I know it's nothing fancy, but it has really good food." Jessica said innocently as she walked to a table to sit down. A waitress with bleached hair that was put up in a messy pony tail looked tired and came over to where we were sitting. Upon seeing us she instantly smiled and asked what we would like to drink. "Tea." Jessica Answered. "Tea." I echoed.

The waitress gave us menus and soon came back with our drinks. We scanned the small menus quickly and both ordered the next time she came. When she left we opened the books and started studying.

An hour and a half later and two cheeseburgers and we were finally ready to leave. "Thank you so much for dinner." Jessica said as we buckled our seat belts.

"No problem, I had a nice time." And I really did. Once I talked to Jessica and learned more about her she seemed to be really nice. She even stuck up for Bella when I mentioned one of the rumors I had heard. Jessica was really nice about everything.

She even apologized about being annoying before. She said she has low self esteem or something. I dropped her off at a nice size house. As she got out she slipped me a piece of paper.

I read it, her number, and was soon on my way home. The winding road seemed to go on forever without someone to talk to you.

Tree's on either side of me all looked the same, tall and bright, lush green. It was nice to see some color, but this seemed ridiculous. Everything looked so eerily similar, only a house every so often breaking the pattern up. Nature is beautiful and I love being in it, but the rain and the green never ended!

Finally I pulled up the old Victorian house that I was able to call home. I quickly parked the Volvo and walked up to the door and unlocked it. I walked in calling "I'm home. You know, if anyone cares." Esme, my mother, walked out of the kitchen and gave me a tight hug. "How was your day sweetie?" She asked while tried to comb my hair out of my face. I batted her hand away.

"It was fine. I had dinner with that one girl I told you about so I'm not hungry."

"Oh, well you have a plate in the oven if you want a snack later. Now which girl is this? Bella or Jessica?" She asked with slight suspicion.

"Oh, Jessica. But I only did it so I could help her with her math. Don't look at me like that it wasn't a date or anything!" I quickly added when she raised an eyebrow.

"Had a date with who Edward?" Carlisle, my dad, asked as he came down stairs.

"No one, I was just tutoring a girl in math, there was no date. Hey dad. How was work?"

"Well there was one girl that needed a liver transplant and two other people with broken bones. Other than that there were only checkups the rest of the day. It was pretty busy, too."

"Well I'm going to turn in early. I'm pretty tired. And before you ask, yes I did all my homework. Good night." I made my way upstairs to my room hearing them say 'good night' after me.

I walked into my dark room and lay on the queen size bed not bothering to turn the light on. I don't know how they got the large bed up here, but I'm not complaining one bit. I wasn't very tired. No I wasn't tired at all. Then a crazy idea popped in my head. I took out my cell phone and the piece of paper Jessica had given me, and dialed the number.

We talked till midnight about so many different things. We like some of the same music, and all of the same foods. We talked about cars and to my surprise she knew a little about them. I guess I just had a really bad first impression of her, it turned out that she was really nice. I asked her if she would like to go to dinner again. She hesitated then asked it I would be her boyfriend. I thought 'why_ not? She seems like a nice girl and I wouldn't mind getting to know her. But Bella… I had been hoping to ask her out some time… It's not going to happen. She doesn't like you. _I agreed, just not full heartedly. I was happy but not as overjoyed as I would be if it was Bella. Eventually she had to get her 'beauty sleep' and I was pretty beat myself.

That night I dreamed of Jessica. Her hair was blowing in the wind and we were on some huge sailboat in the middle of a beautiful day on a lake. I looked out towards the land and when I looked back to smile at Jessica, it was Bella! She was smiling at me. I was holding her hand. She was so beautiful and no longer cold to me. She was at ease and was even somewhat of an air head. She would smile and blush that blush that I loved so much.

Then I leaned down, I don't even know what I was doing. She closed her eyes and I did the same. Then we kissed the most gentle and meaningful kiss I've ever experienced. I opened my eyes and she smiled at me. "Wake up!" She started screaming at me.

Then she was gone, and Esme was yelling at me to wake up. The lights were on and blinded me momentarily. I thought about my dream. It was a very sweet dream.

When I woke up I had only fifteen minutes to leave so I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth, not bothering to do my hair. I skipped out on breakfast and left.

When I arrived at school Jessica was waiting for me in the front. There weren't many people around, but I did notice that the small girl that seems to be Bella's best friend was there sitting on a table reading. Jessica smiled at me then reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed me sweetly. I smiled back at her and we held hands on the way to our first class. It felt slightly odd, and Jessica seemed to be slightly, ok VERY forward. She was the first girl that I knew that kissed a guy after going out for one night. I mean it wasn't like we were making out, but it was just different.

I took my usual seat next to Bella's, but Jessica came over to me and pulled me up asking me to sit by her. I did so slightly reluctantly. I would much rather be in the back, but this wasn't too bad.

Alice and Bella came in. Bella was in a huff and looked like she was about to slit every persons in the room's throat. _Oh shit. I hope it's not me she's mad at. _

She sat down as class started. More lecturing and questions today. Mr. Markovets had just asked his first question and I raised my hand when I heard Bella behind me answer without waiting. For the next forty five minutes this continued. I was getting annoyed. Not only was I losing class participation, but she was making me look like an ass.

As class finished up I looked at her. She looked at me with a pleasant, but forced smile. I gave her an annoyed look. Jessica saw that I was upset with her and glared. Bella was coming straight this way. She turned to Jessica and without a second of hesitation hissed "If you've got something to say, I dare you to say it to my face."

She was being so mean to her Jessica. And Yesterday Jessica was sticking up for her! What the hell? Maybe she's not who I thought she was. Maybe she doesn't belong in my dreams. And maybe I caused her to be mean to Jessica. Did she see us? Is she mad at me? Why should she be? I didn't do anything wrong… I hope.

* * *

**Ok, so what do ya think? Next chapter will be back to Bella's POV. I'll add some chapters in Ed's, but it'll most be Bella's. R&R!!!! **


	6. Hours

**A/N: Holy cow… I forgot about the other spoiled, vain brat… Rosalie… Ahhhh!!!! Ok, well I just noticed that so there is going to be some more drama. Lol. Just so you know, I love you guy's for reviewing. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated is so long. There have been a lot of things going on and life has just been a bitch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anyone from it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hours

"_I'll see you at lunch." I promised then calmly walked in._

I was sitting in my next class just thinking about the way Jessica was looking at me. What was her problem? I didn't do anything to offend her. I sat there scratching my head and over thinking my plan. Was it really a good thing to fight over a boy? Ok, a really drop dead beautiful, athletic, perfect, god like boy.

_Hell yes! Why do you even doubt yourself? You know he's worth it. He's worth fighting over and more. How many chances does some get to go out with someone like HIM? His beautiful eyes and perfect smile, oh and don't forget those soft, perfect, slightly pink, lushes, kissable… who hit me?!_ I looked up with a start. The person behind me had kicked me to get my attention

I looked behind me to see what he wanted. It was Mike. He pointed to my desk where there was a piece of paper. What does Mike Newton want? I picked up the paper and quickly opened it.

"_You're drooling. Stop fantasizing about my cousin, it's gross." _I looked back at him. He had a smirk on his face thinking that he had caught me doing something wrong. Not like he doesn't fantasize about some downtown whore every night as he sleeps! Why does he think he's so damn innocent! It ticks me off!

I read it over thinking how very wrong he was and how very surprised he would be to hear who I was really thinking of. How little the young and innocent knew. Well he's older than me, but that's beside the point because he still has no clue what he's talking about.

I was thinking about scribbling something nasty back that would make him bite his tongue, but then there is always the possibility it could always get out and that make me seem like a complete bitch like that moron Jessica. I don't know what is more tempting: seeing Jessica's face after I slap some damn sense into her, or making Mike look like a complete ass. At the moment I can't stand anyone, they're all nothing more than a waste of space at this point. I don't need them around, I just wanna be alone.

With that known I decided that I would just smile and ignore him. He's not worth the time. Hell, he's not worth thinking of at this point.

I stared straight ahead at the clock. The seconds turned to minutes, which in turn formed hours, the hours never seemed to end though. Maybe it wasn't hours that I was experiencing. It was the lack of care. I didn't care anymore so nature decided to play a cruel game of torture with me. This was one game that I couldn't possibly win, but have to sit there as the teacher lectured on the dullest topic possible.

I thought this all over as Mike once again kicked the back of my chair. I was tempted to just give the finger to see if he got the hint._ Why am I in such a crapalicious mood today?_ (A/N: I like making up words, it makes me feel special! Hehe) _I don't need to be so mean. I'll get Edward, there's no problem with that, so why am I being so mean to everyone? It's not like he's not allowed to have another girlfriend since he didn't even know that I liked him, or for that matter that I was willing to let him breathe my air. Ok, so maybe it's not my air, but I was willing to be friends with him. And how could he know that since I was always blowing him off and stuff. This isn't his fault, its Jessica's, she's the one that needs to die, not the rest of the student body._

After repeating this to myself a few times I decided to see what he needed. I just hope the teacher doesn't notice my lack of concentration and decided to call on me just to be a pain. I turned around slowly to make sure I didn't make any sound. "Yes?" I said quietly and low with an easy smile.

"Bella, what's wrong? I mean you seem like you're really upset. Just worried." He said with a look of concern before his eyes wandered slightly down before quickly looking up again.

_That was disturbing… _"Oh, nothing, just a lot going on and there's so little time to get it all done. I'm just a little stressed is all." It was the truth. There was a lot that I had to do and there never seemed enough hours in the day to do it all. It was beyond exhausting.

He looked at me with knowing eyes. "Yeah, but that's life. We don't always get what we want, whether that is a girl who you adore or more hours in a day for more work." He said the last part slightly quieter.

I thought to myself and turned around to face the red faced teacher who was eyeing me with an unpleasant expression. She didn't say anything but she was still not happy with me.

Once again time flew by as slowly as they could. Nature and her cruelty were against me. Well, then again I _was_ just complaining about needing more hours. I could at least be productive and use this more as an advantage. I sat there staring into space, locked up in my own thoughts. I was thinking of Jessica. If I was going to do something it would have to look flawless, like I had never even had the thought.

I would have to be nice to her. I don't like that part, but I would go along with it anyways. Isn't there some saying like "stay close to your friends, and closer to your enemies"? I mean I wasn't going to actually hurt the girl, or even screw around with her reputation. I wasn't that low. Then again Jessica is a complete moron. I probably don't even have to do anything, just nudge her in the right direction.

_Oh! Or nudge her into the right GUY! But what guy can top Edward Cullen? I mean he's like perfect. I bet he's even the perfect kisser. I wonder how experience… Get your mind out of the gutter!_

I sat in that period knowing now how I could break Jessica and Edward up. I know that Jessica always wants what she can't have. And I know that I have one of the most gorgeous guys in the school who wants to go out with me, but I have little to no feelings for him, other than being a friend. Not only could I use him to make Edward jealous, but also Jessica! It was brilliant. If I know Jessica she will be all over Alex and the moment she is Edward and I will be very close by to watch her in the act.

But first I have to make Alex mine. Temporarily anyways. I mean he is really cute and so far he's been really sweet for the most part. And I think that maybe he put his hand on my waist just to be affectionate. It was a bit inappropriate, but I think I can still work around it. It's not like it's the worst thing that's happened to me r like he tried to stick his tongue down my throat. No, it wasn't something I should really fret about.

I waited patiently till lunch. It seemed even longer than it usually does. But that's ok; I'm not going to complain anymore. I'm going to go back to sweet innocent Bella. There isn't anyone that's going to ruin my day. Not even Jessica. Maybe I'll apologize, tell her my monthly monster got the better of me and I want to make amends. Hey, why not invite her to the movies with Alex, Alice, Jasper, and me. Tell her she can bring Edward if she would like.

I waited till the finally bell rang signaling my hour of freedom. I rushed quickly to the cafeteria, but when I rush, much less walk, I fall. And I would have landed pretty hard if someone hadn't caught me by my waist. Today I was wearing light colors that would have been filthy too. Even though the sun was out, there was still mud from the previous days of rain and drizzle.

I turned around to thank my savior when my breath caught in my throat. I blushed bright red and I felt beyond off balance. I felt like an idiot and wanted to run. I had to get out of this situation before I did something stupid.

For when I turned around I looked into the lightly concerned and very upset eyes of Edward Cullen. He quickly withdrew his hands and went ahead of me just leaving me there looking panicked. People were pushing around me to get to lunch but I didn't move. He was so angry with me.

How can I ever be with someone who I can make so angry at me? Is this really right? With Jessica he's so happy and all. And if I really cared then that's what I would want, his happiness, right?

I finally moved my way towards the cafeteria, but my stomach was in knots. When I finally reached it, I saw Jessica. I don't know where Edward was though. I looked around and he seemed to be no where in sight. It was just as well.

I made my way over to her slowly at first then faster until I was in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked me looking at the floor.

"To apologize. About this morning, I'm sorry about the nasty comment, I just wasn't myself and I think that I at least owe you an apology. I'm really sorry. And I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to the movies with Alex, Alice, Jasper and I. You can bring Edward if you would like." I smiled at her hopefully. Jessica wasn't the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean. If I knew her she would accept just from hearing that two other really hot guys were going.

She looked up at me with a smile, "You don't mind if Ed and I tag along? So it will be like a triple date? We'll go. So what are we going to see?" So many questions!

Alice then came in with Alex behind her. He saw me and smiled and they came over to the table Jessica and I were talking by. We all sat down, but Edward still wasn't back. We were all talking like old friends for twenty minutes before I saw Edward coming towards us. He didn't have the same angry look to his eyes as he did before, only curiosity.

* * *

**I now have pictures of Bella, Edward, Alex, and Jessica in my profile if you want to know how I picture them. Review pretty please with cherries on top.**

**P.S. I swear it will be a Bella x Edward!!!**


	7. School Day

**A/N: Ummm… I really don't have much to say… Wait yes I do… Arrgg! I'm a pirate! Hehe ok now that's all done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight so don't sue me.**

* * *

Chapter 7: School Day

_We all sat down, but Edward still wasn't back. We were all talking like old friends for twenty minutes before I saw Edward coming towards us. He didn't have the same angry look to his eyes as he did before, only curiosity. _

He stared back and forth at Jessica's and my smiling faces before saying anything. "So you worked out your differences?"

"Yeah Bella's just on her period. So no harm done and all is forgiven." Jessica blurted out before I could stop her. I couldn't believe she just told _him_ that! I mean the nerve of her and after I apologized and even invited her on a date with Alex and me. Boy if she had any idea of what was going through my head, like the image of my squeezing her neck until it turns purple and her eyes shoot out…

I clenched my hands under the table and tried my best not to lash out at her again, but it was taking a lot of effort. I cleared my throat and asked, "So where were you?" to Eddie.

He shrugged his shoulders and easily replied, and perhaps lied, "Around. Why? Did you miss me?" He gave me a teasing look. He got under my skin so easily and then wouldn't go away! It was like he was some kind of new nasty, burning, evil, stupid rash that came all too often.

_Breathe Bella, breathe and count to ten. 1, 2, 3, 4,… 10. _I didn't answer his question I just turned back to Alex and continued our conversation. Alice would comment one or two things every so often, but she was mostly quiet. Alex was utterly happy at all the attention I was giving him.

The lunch bell had just rung and we were getting up to leave when Edward tapped my shoulder. "What is it Edward." My patience was starting to wear thin.

"We're still on for tonight right? I mean the whole tutoring thing, because I was wondering where we're going to go and when we'll be done." He smiled at me and took my breath away. He's not allowed to do that! There has to be a rule about that in the law, it's so unfair!

He looked at me waiting for a reply. Still waiting. _Am I retarded?! Say yes you stupid butt!_ I nodded dumbly, not even sure if my mouth was closed or open. I think it was closed though, just not sure.

"So I'll meet you right after school outside the gym?" He asked amused about something. I really hope it wasn't me. Then again with the way he's getting me to act… _Get it together Bella!_

"Yeah, that's fine. We should only take an hour or two. Think about where you wanna go, ok? I'll see you later." I smiled sweetly happy that I was going to have him for a while after school. I was going to have him to myself, just him and me. Wait, just me and him, I need to beat him before I can date him!

"Ok, later, Bella." He walked away to his next class and for one fleeting second I felt like he was walking away from me. Like he had seen the real me, the person that I always keep hidden deep behind the fake smile and perfect grades. The glamour life I had been living nothing more than a shadow and all my real colors showing. It was heartbreaking but gave me a sense of relief.

The day went so fast from that point on. The hours of the day seemed so different from earlier. Every class flew by, I didn't see much of Edward, but there were many other people who were constantly asking for help or needing notes. The day was busy, but it was nice to see the regulars come back. I was needed again and beyond happy. Edward was soon going to be in the past of Forks High School, and maybe someday in the future of my life. Maybe…

I was in the locker room changing back to my regular cloths when I realized the day was done. My heart started beating fast and butterflies filled my stomach. This was something new. I had crushes before this, but I just felt nervous and unsure. I had to be confident though, I had to if I was going to pull this off. There isn't time or room for mistakes at any point that I am in public.

I was walking out of the slightly cramped room when I started to slip, at the last moment I caught myself. This was the second time today! I couldn't believe how badly my guard had fallen when I was thinking of him. It really could be my downfall. _He _could really be my downfall. He might have saved me from one incident, but that doesn't mean that the others are forgiven.

I walked out and he was standing there, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked so at peace and perfect. He was beautiful; his hair was messy, but perfect in its own way. His black t-shirt was snug on his chest, making me aware of his slow and controlled breathing. His fingers were drumming against the cold, hard wall in some kind of pattern. It was hypnotic and for some reason seductive. Everything about him just seemed more perfect every second I looked at him.

I slowly and quietly walked up to him. I wasn't very far from him, maybe a foot. I wanted to reach up and touch him perfect face. It looked so smooth and soft. It took more effort than I thought I had to not put my hand to it. "So are you ready to go or are we just going to stand around?" He said in a deep gentle voice that made me jump.

_How did he…_ "Oh, yeah so where do you wanna go?" I asked taking a step back. (A/N: It's 5:45 in the morning and I don't wanna stop writing yet so there might be some mistakes coming soon cuz I'm tired but finally know what to write and if I don't now I'll forget later so yeah. Love ya guys!) I didn't feel comfortable just yet being that close to him while he's fully aware of my every movement. It was something I don't think

I watched as his pale lids slowly opened to reveal his green eyes (A/N: sorry guys theses are probably getting annoying but I wanted to say I noticed that before I said they were topaz then was all wait… duh Kelli he's human you ditz! So yeah, my mistake.) that not even emeralds could compare to. He was like some angel that came out of nowhere and somehow landed in this hell. The place didn't suit him one bit, someone of his caliber belongs on beaches or in a photo shoot. Not rainy, nowhere-ville Forks, Washington. He was what every girl in the school dreamed about when they thought of summer vacation or spring break, not biology or math. It just shows that miracles do happen.

"Yeah, do you mind if we take my car? Your truck looks like it eats a lot of gas and with the gas prices now. The cheapest in town is $3.86 in town." He smiled again. It was the same smile that I saw at lunch that took my breath away and it was still effective.

I nodded and kept my eyes downcast when I answered. "Yeah so where are we going?" I asked for the second time. My fists were clenched as I followed him to his new car.

"It's a surprise. Actually I need to pick something up before we go there so you get to be the first person from school to see my house." He opened the passenger door for me. I sat in the leather seat cursing him in the back of my mind. It smelled like a new car. _Lucky son of a bungee jumping biscuit…Wait his house?! _

We drove for the first ten minutes in silence. This wasn't the same comforting silence as it was with Charlie; this was more like eye gouging, nails against a chalkboard silence. It was more than painful, it was murder. Edward just drove at ease and periodically looked at me from the corner of his eye.

Green, green, and green blurred by my window. We must have been going really fast since the tree's seemed to blend together. I wanted to tell him to slow down, to criticize him but then I would look like a goody to shoes. But I was the chief of polices daughter so I should say something, right? Oh this so confusing!

"Why are you so quiet now? You're usually a chatterbox." He laughed.

"Just not sure what to talk about. Hmmm… So what was the last school that you went to like? Was it as small?" I asked trying my hardest to be nice to him. I like him, but I like being kinda cold still, too. _I wonder if I'm bipolar. Maybe I should have that checked out just to be sure. Wait is he answering? Just nod. And that's what I did I nodded and smiled_. Turned my head slightly towards him, the perfect picture of giving someone your full attention. _What is he talking about?_

Finally after managing to have a somewhat conversation about absolutely nothing that was interesting, or even intelligent, we arrived at his house. One word: wow. That is the only thing possible to describe it. Old, but not forgotten. The porch looked inviting and everything looked like it belonged in a fairytale of some sort. It was hidden away, but when you saw it, it looks like something you've seen.

Edward parked right outside and told me to stay put for a minute. I did as told like an obedient puppy. A second later he ran out with a basket. _Cute. _A woman was following him quickly. She was beautiful, but older than him. Her face was soft and gentle. Edward came over and opened my door.

"There's someone that would love to meet you and I would like you to meet her too." He said extending a hand as I unbuckled the seat belt. I took his hand and he helped me out but didn't let go of my hand right away. As she approached me he finally let go much to my despair. The feeling of my hand in his felt so natural and real.

"Oh, hello dear. My name is Esme Cullen, Edwards's mother. It's so nice to meet one of his friends." Esme smiled a beautiful smile. I see that, that smile is in the genes. She extended her hand to shake mine.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan." I took her hand which was smaller than mine and softer.

* * *

**A/N: That's all you guys get for now. Ok, I'm going through a really, really tough time right now. Like my dad is sending me off to boarding school for "problematic children" and the sheriff is baby sitting me while he's out of town, kinda tough. PM me if you want details. So I don't know when I'll be able to update cuz my dad comes home tomorrow. I'll try to do another chapter before he get's here but i can't promise anything.Off to bed with the idiot who stays up till dawn writing after being inspired by a sleeping dog. Long story, don't ask. Night loves. Please Review!**


	8. More Threats

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I dropped off the face of the world for a while. I was going through a LOT of crap. Good news, I'm not going to military school next fall (thank the Lord). And if I was going to go to military school this story was sadly not going to be completed till next summer. And better news, in September I'll be in the Virgin Islands for my 17****th**** birthday, yay!! And then in December I'll be in the Bahamas for the heck of it. Hehe, so I'm out of trouble for now. Let's hope it stays that way! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight/ New Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 8: More Threats

"_Hi Mrs. Cullen, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan." I took her hand which was smaller than mine and softer. _

She smiled and it seemed like the sun shone brighter and the sparse clouds became more feathery. It was amazing how much this woman seemed to brighten up everything around us.

"Well, we'll be going now. I'll see you later, Esme." Edward kissed her cheek and started to steer me back to the Volvo. _Wait did that get shinier too?!_

"It was so nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen." I said before I moved an inch.

"Like wise. Now come back anytime you feel like it, Bella. You're always welcome." Esme said waving at us. She seemed so caring and trusting and happy. It was like this was some fairytale and she was the loving queen, Edward a prince, but every story needs a bad guy right? Maybe that's Jessica. Or someone else that is actually out to crush him. Am I a bad guy? I know that I want to be better than him and I'll do almost anything to get to that, but would I really go as far as to kill off his character?

Wait, if this was some fairy tale then who's the princess? Maybe… me? Could I be damsel in distress or the heroin of this story? Can I conquer the evil doings of Jessica? She's the evil flabby dragon that must be slain! And the one true knight is me! I must smother her raunchy breath with breath mints and kill her with kindness! That's the answer. It has to be because one perfect and another perfect make sense, but a crude slut and a perfect guy make no sense what so ever. I sighed and let my imagination get the best of me, thinking of Edward in armor and myself in a big, white princess dress.

He opened the door to the passenger and when I was comfort seated shut the door. Before getting in himself he opened the door in the back and placed the small basket on the seat. I smiled at him momentarily before I realized what I was doing. He answered my smile with one of his own both heartbreaking and glorious. I was amazed that this beautifully perfect person and I were going on what looked like a picnic date. I hoped at least that, that was the plan. I didn't feel like sharing my Eddy today. He was mine and mine alone and the evil Jessica had no place anywhere near us. Or that was what my opinion was; Edwards may have been slightly different.

"Ok I have one more stop then it'll be strictly biology, I promise." He said slightly distracted. _Where is he taking me now? I want to just be alone with him outside this dang car already! _I was getting impatient, but impatience is considered a flaw in this society so my face stayed perfectly still with nothing but utter tolerance.

"Sure, so where are we going now?" I asked not really caring as long as it was fast.

"An old friend's house, Esme decided to buy them a little gift, that's what's in the basket if you were wondering." He said looking forward with a grin. I don't like that grin though, there was something hidden in it.

"Huh." I said boringly.

Thirty minutes later we ended up at an old stone house. It was about two stories tall and had a large oak in front of it. There was a white porch swing on the large, dark wood porch that had four stairs leading to it. It was a beautiful and majestic house that seemed to be empty at the moment.

Edward climbed out of the car, basket in hand. I felt my hear drop knowing that there wasn't a picnic planned for us. He seemed to bounce up the stairs gracefully before knocking on the door. He waited maybe ten seconds at the most before she came out and gave him a hug that truly pissed me off. I couldn't believe there was _another_ threat!

A tall, thin, blonde threat that was drop dead gorgeous. I mean I was attractive, but this girl had supermodel looks that could kill any other and every girl that was alive. I felt truly like crap. There was nothing in the world that could cheer me up now. My earlier thoughts about being Edward's princess were stomped on, ripped to shreds, burned to ashes, and flushed down the toilet. I was so embarrassed to be in the same state as her. And I hated her more than anyone in the world because she did make me feel so worthless.

They talked and smiled for five minutes before Edward looked towards the car and moved his hand is a signal for me to go to him. Like he could control me after ripping my heart out! Like I would do as he asked! Like I had a choice…

With a large sigh I finally stepped out of the car and walked towards him. The closer I got, the more I felt the vomit in the back of my throat rising. I didn't want to be here. I could be at home doing some work, cooking dinner, talking to Alice, but NO! I had to be next to little miss supermodel who made me look like a kindergartener.

"Rose, this is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie, one of my best friends." Edward smiled at us. She looked me over and laughed. I was so shocked. She actually had the audacity to LAUGH at ME while HE was right THERE!

I went red. My face must have been glowing. "H-h-eel-o…" I stuttered completely feeling out of place. I wasn't supposed to be here, I knew that much. I didn't want to be here. I belonged somewhere far away. This was not my place at all, it was only meant for those who could look at a total stranger and laugh at them. Not me.

Edward looked at Rosalie disapprovingly. "Hi" She said with a slightly defeated shrug. She said and stuck her hand out. I gripped her hand timidly. She, on the other hand, held my forcefully and quite strongly. _She doesn't like me… _I knew she wouldn't.

"Well, I have to go learn about some science so I'll see you around Rose, ok?" Edward smiled at her.

"Ok Edward, come by tonight, I haven't seen you in forever and we haven't hung out in so long. I miss our late night chats." She smiled at him suggestively and hugged him again. Not a friendly hug either, more like a we-need-to-hook-up-soon kinda hug that had her entire body pressed against his. I had to look away, it seemed to intimate for anyone else to see.

Edward slightly pushed her back by her shoulders. He gave her the basket with a stern look that had unspoken words behind them before saying goodbye and walking away. Rosalie looked frustrated and ticked off. She watched him and looked back to me. She gave me a look that I'm guessing was to show that she was better than me, but it really just made her face looked screwed up.

"Nice meeting you." I said politely.

"Whatever, Brenda." She sighed looking down at her nails and turned around and slammed the door.

I skipped down the stairs where Edward was waiting for me. On the last stair I tripped on my shoelaces and fell backwards against the hard and sharp wooden stairs. It was painful. For some reason Rosalie popped in my mind, but I know she had nothing to do with it.

Edward looked at me slightly amused and concerned at the same time. "Are you ok?"

"Just peachy…" _What do you think?!_ Was what I wanted to say, but that would be rude. He helped me up and brushed the dirt off my sure to be bruised back before helping me to the car. I am an idiot. That's the only thing I can think of to account for why I make a fool of myself.

Once again we were off and there was only one thing on my mind. _Finally I can have him to myself!_ I was happy now that both Jess and Rose were no where near us. Or I hoped they weren't at least.

"So yeah, what do you think of Rose? She can be kinda rude sometimes, but she's actually a really nice girl when you get to know her." Edward said too enthusiastically for my taste.

"She seems… like a bitch." I said straight forward.

Edward laughed hard. He put one hand to his chest to try to stop it. I watched with wonder at why he would laugh when I just called one of his 'best friends' a bitch. It isn't the usual reaction something like that would get.

"I'm sorry but that's exactly what I thought when I met her four years ago. She can be so stuck up sometimes that I wonder if she ever will get off her high and mighty throne. Once you get to know her and after she opens up though she is really a sweetheart. Who knows, maybe you two will hit it off." He said slightly seriously.

We were through talking about her after that though. Instead we talked about the up coming triple date. Something that even I was excited about. We talked for another twenty minutes before we reached a park. But there wasn't much to it: five swings, a beaten up metal slide, and a few picnic tables. Edward parked in the deserted parking lot and we got out. It was actually a nice day to be here. I was getting excited.

We got out and walked to one of the tables. Edward carried a biology book and a notebook. We were studying for a good hour. We were starting to get hungry and we agreed that we would go out for dinner in another hour or so. We were taking a fifteen minute break and I decided to relax on the swings. Edward came up behind me and started gently pushing me.

I was actually having fun. "Higher!" I would shout.

"You're going to fall and I'm going to laugh!" He would shout back. But he would push me a little harder to make me go a little higher. I felt like a little kid again. It was amazing what this guy could do to me. I was in awe of his very being at first, but now I feel like he is that someone that can make me feel like I want to be. He was able to make me into a completely different person.

The fifteen minutes were up to quickly. Damn time! We hit the books even harder than before this time. He was taking notes and I was lecturing. He was a quick learner; he just had some problems with the different processes that lead to the same results. After forty five minutes we were back in his car heading to some restaurant. I called Charlie and told him where I was, who I was with, and that we were going to have some dinner and I would see him soon.

We ended up at an Italian restaurant that had amazingly delicious bread. I had a bowl of spaghetti and he had a huge plate of lasagna. He grabbed the bill before I said that we should split it. I complained and told him of my discomfort of having other people paying for my things. I even told him about my hate for surprises.

He told me to consider dinner as payment for tutoring him. He said I helped a lot and he wanted to do it again next week. As payment he gets me dinner. _Fair enough trade,_ I thought to myself.

"All surprises?" He asked with a smile, but a serious tone in his eyes. We were in my driveway now. The day had gone by so quickly. 'Time flies when you're having fun' they say. It is completely true and this wasn't the first time it's happened. When on a date with my first love and boyfriend we went to an amusement park. We were having a blast and spend the entire day together. Then it was over and I relished every memory, but they were still only memories. He was gone, he moved back to him home town. Eventually we lost contact and I later felt that the time I spent with him had been for nothing. I realized later how wrong I was.

"All of them." I said seriously. Then he surprised me again. I couldn't believe what was happening to me.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen next? Only I know! Muhahaha! I'm in such a good mood now. I just got my braces off which I've had on for 2 and a half years (too long!), booked the hotel for St. Thomas, and got the 'ok' to go to a different school next year since I hate the one I'm currently at! YAY! Clap for Kelli! Ok so what do you guys think? R & R!**


	9. The Truck

**A/N: Hey this is going to be a little filler cuz anyone that guessed a kiss was WRONG! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Truck

"_All of them." I said seriously. Then he surprised me again. I couldn't believe what was happening to me._

The doors locked and we were speeding quickly out of the driveway. He was driving at speeds I later realized that would have left me nothing more than a grease spot on the road. Edward was starting to get a little too scary for my taste. I was the kind of girl that was into guys that had unblemished records and were always the good kinda person.

I looked over at the speedometer only to be horror struck at the consistent rising of it. _100… 105… 110… 115... HELP!! _I'm being kidnapped! Edward is going to kill me and then that will be the end of it! Oh no, someone help! I was screaming in my mind but my mouth stay silent and slightly open. I didn't know what to say.

I know he was speeding earlier, but now he was going so fast that I actually feared for my life. What is his deal?! I was thinking about maybe trying to unlock the doors and jumping out. But I might hit a tree. Should I grab the wheel? No, then we are sure to hit something. I need to buy some pepper spray. Do they sell that stuff to minors? (A/N: They don't sell it to minors and it's illegal for a minor to have it in possession.) Where is he taking me? This is absurd and stupid and I have homework that needs to get done! And what about Charlie? He knows I'm out with Edward, so Edward can't kill me can he? Oh what do I do?!

As I was panicking I didn't notice that the car was slowing down quiet a bit. I didn't notice that we were at the school either.

_Oh… Now I remember… my… truck… I guess that I sort of might have forgotten about it… _I coughed feeling pretty lame. Stupidity kills and makes people look stupid. Well, that makes sense… _How did I forget m y truck…_The mean, evil Bella inside of me was screaming and yelling and very angry at the real Bella.

"Surprise: we forgot your truck!" He said with an evil, demonic, adorable smile.

"Oh…" That was all that could be said on my behalf. I had made myself out to be a moron, a book smart girl, but a total ditz outside of school.

I got out of the comfortable and warm seat in silence. I had nothing more to say to _him_ and he was probably going to be teasing me about this for sometime.

"Later Bella, I might be calling you later!" He shouted after me. I just raised my hand in response. I can't believe I forgot about something so important. I got in the truck which by now was chilly inside since the sun was close to setting. It was starting to drizzle lightly on the way home. I was more aware of my surroundings than usual and stopped just in time as a deer ran out into the middle of the road.

I didn't turn the radio on the entire way home, I just thought and watched. There were so many things going through my mind. I had to sort out everything. First there was Jessica, then there's Edward, and now Rosalie. And Alex fits in there some how, too. Jessica is going out with Edward, Rosalie and I want to take Jessica's place, and Alex and I have a date.

The familiarity of the smells and feel from the old truck gave me a sense of comfort as I sorted through everything that was on my mind. When I reached home Charlie was in the living room on the couch watching a game.

"Hey Bells. So how was your date?" He said still looking at the TV screen rather than me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It wasn't a 'date' dad. He has a girlfriend and I really like Alex." Where did that last part come from? Alex is cute but I don't 'really' like him. "I'll be upstairs." I walked gingerly up the hazardous stairs and into my room.

* * *

**Haha, bet you guys forgot about her truck! Ok so maybe I did also until I was done with the very end of the last chapter and maybe I was a little too ummm… lazy to go back and fix it so yeah. R and R!**


	10. Rumors

**A/N: I'm in a really lonely and depressed mood and it might show in my writing a little. I really miss Graham and I recently found out that he had been lying to me and I just feel like I loved someone who never really existed and it sucks. It sucks hardcore and I fucking wish he was truthful to begin with! DAMN IT!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wish I did though!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Rumors

"_It wasn't a 'date' dad. He has a girlfriend and I really like Alex." Where did that last part come from? Alex is cute but I don't 'really' like him. "I'll be upstairs." I walked gingerly up the hazardous stairs and into my room._

In the end he didn't call. I made a fool of myself and he got the last laugh. He had gotten to me and ripped my heart out. I didn't want to care about him anymore, but I couldn't deny something that I couldn't control.

They say that 'love' is only psychological. It has to be more than that though. It just has to be, for as hard as I tried to forget out study date and his smile I can't. Those stupid swings and that snobbish blonde and his caring and sweet mother were constantly on my mind. I wanted this to end!

This torture was eating away at me. I don't know what I can to get away from it since it was following me like a shadow. Even in the darkness when there was no light on it haunted me in my dreams. I couldn't sleep at night and it was taking a toll on my daily life.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. People were talking, not about Edward and me, but about Jessica and him. Classes went by unhinged. Jessica and I rarely talked and when we did it was about how lucky she is and how cute she and Edward are together. I have to tell you, it was enough to make a girl go crazy. Edward would only give me a smile at the most if he saw me, during class he pretty much ignored me unless we were paired up, which was only once that week.

It was strictly business with him, no idle chat or even planning another study break. He would smile at me, but it wasn't the smiles that I was used to seeing. It didn't make me feel special or make my heart speed up, if anything it made me think he was disgusted with me. He avoided eye contact at gym and if he could help it he stayed as far away from me as he could. I felt that I was being ushered away from something that was supposed to stick around for a while, something that made me happy.

Why did he stop caring? Was it because of Jessica? And you could see the chemistry between _them_ heating up. They were always either holding hands when they were together, when they parted he kissed her cheek, and after school they were no where in sight. It was like they had flown to they're own little world that no one had any business being in. I wanted to be Edwards's friend if nothing else, but he was pushing me out by this point and I hated it. He made me feel like shit and it was showing.

To say that I was falling apart would be an understatement. I forgot to put on make up one day, the next day I forgot to brush my hair, much less straighten it before I left the house. I didn't bring my brush so I had to ask around for one after I tried combing my hair out with my finger. It made it look slightly better, but it was still a mess. After tracking down a brush I had the wonderful task of finding a ponytail holder so I could put my hair up since it was looking horrible and ratty.

My fairytale was long gone and I only had myself to blame for setting me up for disaster. Alice still stuck by my side loyally. She was one of the few that I still trusted. Alex was working his butt off to try to gain some of my trust, but truthfully I was scared. Fear: my biggest flaw. That's what I was, a flawed perfection. If I wasn't flawed then I wouldn't be able to know what perfection is because in order to be perfect one also has to know their weaknesses. It wasn't something that most people would agree with, that perfection has its flaws, but how many people can say that they have seen perfection without it? Does any of this really make sense or am I just rambling on?

It was Friday already and I was scared of going to school. I didn't want to get out of bed for the fear of looking like a nightmare. I was going to humiliate myself. And today was the day before the now dreaded triple date. I didn't want to fight anymore. He was gorgeous and perfect, but Edward was not for me it seemed like.

He was something that belonged where he wanted to be and no one could control where that landed him. If he was truly happy with Jessica, then maybe I should give up. My mom always said a guy isn't worth my tears and Lord knew I had shed enough of them within the past few days. I cried more Wednesday when this all started then I have in a long time.

On Wednesday I woke up late. I was rushing to get out of the house. In my rushing i forgot to put on my makeup. No eyeliner, mascara, blush, lip gloss, cover-up, or eye shadow. I wore a dark denim miniskirt and a light blue snug long sleeve shirt with a tan jacket over it. To go with my outfit I wore tan lace up boots that stopped mid-calf. I remembered all my jewelry, I even ate breakfast then ran out with my purse.

When I arrived at school I received many stares but shrugged them off. It was Alice who told me that I was missing my makeup. She said it was very different from what people are used to seeing. I ran to the bathroom with Alice's purse full of makeup that was used incase of emergency's.

When I went back to class I said good morning to Edward. He didn't even look at me. _Did I do something wrong? Is it because of the makeup earlier?_ After class I watched as Jessica and he held hands to her next class, not even a glance at me. I hadn't seen them till lunch time. I went to go sit with them, but Alice grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"What?" I asked truly confused.

"They've been acting strange all day; just leave them alone for today. Ok?" She was right. And not only was Edward avoiding me for that day, but also for the rest of the week. He didn't say hi anymore or even look at me. Something happened and I don't know what.

The entire day I was so embarrassed and there were jokes pointed towards me, but I laughed at them along with everyone. I hated them though. That's why I was trying to be so perfect to begin with, so things like that wouldn't happen.

I found out the next day that thanks to Alex the jokes were kept to a minimum and those that he did hear were 'taken care of.' Alex was being so sweet to me. He knew I wasn't feeling well and was calling every night. We would talk for long hours about everything. I having a crush on Edward never came up, even though he probably suspected it. He was always taking care of me at school and he was even there if it was only for moral support. I had to admit that I was starting to get attached to Alex. When he held my hand sometimes he gently rubs circles around the back of my hand when I was stressed on Thursday. He was slowing coming onto my life and I was happy he was there.

Alex wasn't an Edward, but he was definitely something that I appreciated a lot. He now sat at lunch with Alice and me and we all talked now. The first day seemed awkward, but now things were running smoothly. I was happy that my life was getting back to 'normal'. He hadn't kissed me yet and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to rush into a relationship that I wasn't ready for. He seemed to want to take it slow, but I'm sure at the movies he would kiss me.

I rolled out of bed slowly. Friday morning: the last day of school before the glorious and hated weekend. Any other weekend I would have accepted with open arms and been happy about.

I grabbed the bad of toiletries that I kept in the small closet and went to the bathroom to wash my face and apply today's make up and to fix up my hair. When I was done I went back into the room I had known as mine for many years. The closet was open from when I took out the items I used in the bathroom. I walked over to it and picked out something that would show me off, something I needed to do to get my ego back up. I didn't like being a show off but the excess complements helped boost the ego.

A low cut dark pink tank top was put on the bed. I threw a pair of faded skinny jeans that laid low on my hips on top of the shirt. Forks was back to its rainy, chilly weather and a pair of jeans and a tank top wouldn't keep me safe from the cold. I decided to wear a long sleeve button up white and blue striped shirt on top. I quickly dressed and soon was on hands and knees looking for a pair of shoes to go with my outfit. I found one white ballet flat shoe that had a small dark pink bow on the side. After five frustrating minutes of searching I found the other shoe.

I skipped breakfast and ran out to the car. I nearly fell three times in the process, but my body never made contact with the ground thankfully. I was off to see Alex. Last night we had talked until I fell asleep in the phone with him. He was really interesting and sometimes it was hard to tear myself away from the phone.

Slowly what I felt for Edward was turning into what I felt for Alex. I still didn't feel as passionate for Alex and I didn't quite know if I wanted to be in a romantic relationship with Alex, but more and more I was starting to like him. It seemed there was more behind his jock exterior and good looks. He was always making me laugh at all the stupid things he did and he always seemed to be able to cheer me up. Maybe that's why I wanted to never get off the phone with him, it was like we had our little moments and no sadness could penetrate it. It was nice to have.

I arrived at school ten minutes early. I waited for Alex in my car. But it wasn't Alex to first come to my window tha morning, it was Alice. Alice and I seemed to be getting more distant for some reason. I didn't like it either.

"You, me, and the mall after school today." She more commanded than asked. The time with another girl didn't sound half bad. She smiled pleadingly.

"Only if you help me get a cute outfit for tomorrow." I agreed much to her delight. She beamed at me. She seemed like she had been down too. I had been talking to Alice mostly of my troubles, and I had been a bad friend. I hadn't been listening to what she was saying. I wasn't helping her at all. One trip was the least I owed her.

"Ok, good because I wanna put you in something that will make every guys head turn. Which reminds me, when we get there I'll need to get a blindfold for Jazz." She winked at me. I couldn't help but smile at her; she was just so cute sometimes.

Alex never showed up that morning. It wasn't like him and I was getting worried. I walked slightly saddened to trig. Alice and my seat had been taken over by Jessica and Edward. My mouth fell open. _THEY ARE MAKING OUT IN MY SEAT! WHERE'S A BASEBALL BAT?! HEAD ARE GOING TO FLY! Eww…_ This all just looked so wrong that there would never be a right to explain it.

I walked up to my desk and cleared my throat. I folded my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently. "You're in the wrong places." I stated. Edward looked away and Jessica just stared at me like I was speaking a foreign and strange language.

She shook her head and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mind if we sit here today? My head is killing me and I want to get some sleep." She smiled just waiting for me to explode in her face. She was trying to get to me and make me look like an ass. But I have more self control than that. She won't get under my skin because I won't let her.

I dropped it and walked away. It was only a seat so what harm could it cause? I walked to Edwards's previous desk and Alice to Jessica's. The rest of the day went by smoothly and by lunch time Alex had arrived at school. We talked about tomorrow. I wonder if Jessica and Eddie were still going. I would have to ask later. _I'll ask Edward in Biology._

Soon lunch was over and I was in biology. Where did the time go?! I wasn't having fun this time!

I walked right up to Edward. "Hey are you two still going tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" Was he serious?!

"The movies? We decided on 'I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'. I herd it really funny."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I guess it slipped my mind. Sure what time and where?"

"Port Angeles at 8:30, then we were gonna get a pizza afterwards. Hey are you ok?" I was kinda worried about him since he was avoiding me now.

"Yeah why?" he asked looking away from me and to the front door. _Liar._

"You haven't been talking much to me, just worried."

The teacher came in through he front door and we al sat down in our places. Tyler took my spot next to Lauren so today I had the pleasure of sitting with Edward. It was slightly uncomfortable. He looked straight ahead almost the entire time. I rested my head in my hand which was supported by my elbow on the table. I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye most of the time. He caught me twice. The first time I moved my head so quickly I nearly lost balance. The second time I did lose balance and fell. I'm not all sure at what happened but when I moved my head I jerked my arm at the same time and the result was me bottom firmly on the ground.

"Miss Swan do we have a problem?" The teacher called sharply.

"No, I'm sorry sir just…" I couldn't think of an excuse, "sorry."

A few people laughed, not that I could blame them. To see someone fall right in the middle of class was pretty odd.

Not surprisingly the news of my crash reached Alex. Once again he got most of the jokes quieted down. At the end of the day, gym, I was thankful that we didn't have to do anything since we had to learn about what we were doing next: Softball. Sadly that entails running, and as most everyone knows I'm not the most graceful person in the world. I could barely walk without landing on my face; running around bases was like a death sentence for me.

As I was leaving Edward called a goodbye to me. I was shocked and happy. My face flushed and I waved to him.

"Can't just be happy with Alex?" Lauren said under her breath. I looked back at her and she just faced the other way. I can't believe that just came out of her mouth! And what does she know anyways?!

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was hurt. I reached the door and Alex was waiting for me there. Well, ok yes him always being around me, eating lunch with me, **once **holding my hand that could start some rumors. But really des Lauren have to be a jerk about it? And Edward just said bye. He did come over and let me shove my tongue down his throat!

Alice was waiting for me at my truck. Alex gave me a hug goodbye. I'm sure that didn't help the rumors. And yeah he liked me, but I only felt friendly feelings towards him. Alice and I jumped in the old truck and were soon on our way to Port Angeles. God only knew what was going to happen there. Hopefully there wouldn't be too much trouble and there would be some cute shirts and jeans.

* * *

**Wow this is one of my longest chapters. Actually I think this is my longest chapter! Lol. So yeah I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be in Edwards POV which I hope will explain what's going on a little more fully. Please review, they make me happy!!! **


	11. Liar

**A/N: I chose a new guy for Edward. No one's perfect enough!!! Ok, hope you like the chapter, I worked my butt off on it! And I gotta tell ya, thank you soooooo much for all the comments, they made me feel better.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight (mostly so I could own Edward! Muhahaha!!!) but I don't. **

* * *

Chapter 11: Liar

_**EPOV**_

(This takes place right after the 9th chapter 'The Truck'.)

I just dropped Bella off when my phone went off. _Jessica…_ Again. She had been calling me all day today while I was with Bella. But if she found out I was with her she would have a fit so I didn't answer it the entire time I was with Bella.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where have you been? I was getting worried about you. How are you?" She rushed. She sure was a talker and sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to going out with her. I had more than enough classes with her and through each of them she had told me her life story, stories about other people, and now stories about how she detested Bella. She said that Bella was really a fake and that if you get her alone she becomes a monster.

I think I might have disproved that today, but if Jessica ever found out she would never shut up. Maybe Jessica was a mistake. I'm beginning to think there is a reason she hasn't had a boyfriend in so long.

"I've just been out." I sighed. _With Bella at dinner and the park._ I thought about adding, but then I'm sure there would have been trouble.

"With Bella?" Was she a mind reader?!

"What if I was?" I retorted. "Hey, maybe this isn't-" I tried.

"Don't you dare break up with me! And stay away from Bella, she's not who you think she is. I'm just trying to keep your best interest in mind, so STAY AWAY FROM HER! She's not the angel she seems!" She was demanding now.

It was really none of her business who I was with, and who I wanted to be with. To be perfectly honest, I would rather be with Bella then Jessica. At least Bella did nag at me and bossy me around like some puppy. Jessica on the other hand never stopped.

"Ok, ok. Look I'll call you later, I'm at the store and need to get home and where I am I'm going to lose the signal soon." I half lied. I really was going to lose the signal soon.

"Ok. Call me later, Edward. I miss you already." She said depressed and tired. Is she bipolar?

"Yeah I will. Bye."

"Bye." She echoed then the line went dead. I thought the entire way home on what I should do. I argued more than just tried to figure things out really. It was something that happened a lot unfortunately, me arguing back and forth with myself. But doesn't everyone do that?

_Break up with her. Leave Jessica._

**No, that would make it look like I was just using her or something. **

_She's a pain in the rear! _

**So are hormones... **

_Go out with Bella._

**Is she even single?**

_Call and ask._

**That would make everything obvious. **

_Talk to her and ask casually._

**Maybe… **

_Get rid of Jessica first._

**I can't do that right away!**

_Why not? She's so spoiled and loud and annoying. _

**I'm still a gentleman. I'll do it after the triple 'date'. **

_Sooner, sooner! You don't even know why you agreed to go out with her!_

**No, I'm going to wait. Who knows, maybe she'll turn into the nice person I met.**

_And maybe she'll continue treating you like a lap dog. Are you really sure you want to take that risk?_

**Just wait a few days; she might have been having a really bad day or something. There must have been a reason for her odd and possessive behavior.**

_She doesn't want to lose you to Bella, maybe? It's not like she was with anyone before you came to Forks, and no one really seemed all that interested in her. If anything, everyone wanted Bella._

**That doesn't mean I'm just going to drop everything and everyone and hit on Bella!**

Right then I pulled up to the vast house I called my home which silenced the voices going on in my head. I parked my car with more ease than it would take someone who just moved here, Carlisle had taught me to drive when I was thirteen and I had become very comfortable and good at it. Driving fast came as natural as breathing to me.

I walked up to the door wondering if I should take my small dilemma to my father. I thought it was best not to since he would probably be busy with something and not be thinking straight. For the past few days he's been getting more and more patients with messy injuries. It was amazing what some people ran into in such a small, seemingly safe town.

* * *

After dinner and a shower I decided to finish up my homework. Someone was going to need help again tomorrow. Don't these kids study for crying out loud?! 

My phone went off again. There wasn't a name, only digits that I didn't recognize. Maybe it was Jessica. Maybe it was a wrong number. Maybe it was a big foot asking for a place to bathe. There was only one way to find out.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Cullen?" It was a guy's voice. That's different; I've had girls call me out of the blue, but not so many guys. Do I come off as gay?

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Look, stay away from Bella! She's my cousins." The guy said hesitantly.

"Who is this?" I repeated. Not something I like to do much.

"That doesn't matter, just stay away from her. I saw you to at the park earlier. She's with someone else and not interested in you. She asked me to call and tell you to not talk to her anymore." His words were like baseball bats beating the shit out of me. No they were more like a bat draining every drop of blood from my body and it made me go numb.

I was dumbfounded. I was shocked. I was freaking pissed! Who had the nerve to call me up and tell me what to do?!

The line went dead. I closed the phone and it rang again.

"What do you want?!" I answered not looking at the ID.

"It's Jessica. Sorry I'm bothering you, I'll just go crawl under a rock…" She muttered.

"No, sorry someone called me up and told me to stay away from Bella. He said she told him to tell me she didn't want to talk to me anymore." I sighed not sure whether to believe it or not.

"Oh, so you finally heard…" She said calmly.

_What?! _"Jessica, what do you mean by heard?"

"She's been saying a lot of crap about how you're getting annoying and how you won't leave her alone. I found out that she's really jealous of you and is trying to beat you at something. Like she's trying to win popularity contest and you are her biggest opponent. I tried to warn you to stay away from her." She said the last part quietly

After that Jessica returned to sweet and innocent Jessica. She told me everything. There was no way that she could be wrong, she had nothing against me. She just wanted to protect me. She gave me a sense of safety. _I can trust her._ And with that note I decided that I wouldn't call Bella. All she would do is get me in more trouble than I needed. And now I also knew that she did in fact have a boyfriend.

The next few days I saw Bella, she was a wreck to say the least. There were rumors going around that she was up all night studying and working out. I'm not sure if that one is true, but she did look like she could use some extra hours. I almost felt sorry for her, and then remembered everything I had learned about her. I finally caught on to who her boyfriend was. Some blond hair, blue eyes all American jock. Seemed like just the person someone like _her_ would go out with. I still can't believe everything she's said and how much I was starting to like her.

She seemed so nice and carefree at the park. She almost seemed like a little kid. I've never seen anyone the happy and at ease. Never. She seemed so genuine and real. I thought that she was showing me a part of her that she didn't show often to most people; I thought she was letting me into a part of her life. Why did it all have to be a lie? Why would someone really be that cruel? It just doesn't make any sense to me what so ever. I hate liars. I hate being lied to. Bella's was one of the few lies that I wish I could believe in, too.

Then I remember that cursed 'triple date'. I didn't want to go anymore. Jessica and I talked about it Wednesday night and decided if they say anything then we'll go, but otherwise we would just play dumb. The movies are more fun to go with when you're with friends, not people that go out of their way to harm you. Maybe I should invite Rose? Hah! That's a really bad idea. With how both girls get possessive I'll be surely be torn into two halves.

I sighed knowing full well that Alice or Bella were sure to be asking one of us sooner or later. I don't know what I would say to them. Should I say I have plans? No, I already planned this first. Can I call in sick? No, Bella knows where I live and would probably wonder over. What do I do? There is no getting out is there? There just isn't anyway.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! WRITERS BLOCK!!! This chapter was driving me crazy!!!!! I couldn't figure out how I wanted to word it, and then when I did word it correctly, I hated it so I went back and redid it. Example: I re did the beginning five different times. **

**I've been busy, and I got a new studded belt which has metal stars all over them and new converse that are gray with white daisies on them and the shoe laces are black and white checkered. I LOVE them!!! Then went to Hollister and American Eagle and Journeys and Fast Forward and Best Buy and F.Y.E and a bunch more places and had way too much fun buying stuff. Sorry about the rambling!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Now Go Review!!**


	12. My Friend, the Floor

**A/N: I bet you guys missed ****me**** or at least my updates. Lol. I have a good excuse this time! ****Ok, so after I started school, I was expelled like a week and a half later, then I had to work my butt off to find a new private school, which I finally did and I'm now on my second day!! XD, then I had to play catch up and get my get all my books and stuff. So yeah, here's the new chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse**

* * *

Chapter 12: My Friend, the Floor

_Hopefully there wouldn't be too much trouble and there would be some cute shirts and jeans._

My eyes opened and automatically looked towards the small window near my bed. Slightly blinded by the bright grey clouds, I closed my eyes and rolled over. But by doing so I left my comfy place on the bed and landed on the cold hard floor with an 'umpf!' Two words: bad omen. This isn't any way to wake up peaceful, dreamless sleep. Why did I wake up? It's before one and it's Saturday. I have a strict policy that states me getting up earlier than one on weekends is bad. Bella needs her sleep, damn it! I scanned the small alarm clock next to my bed. Red numbers flashed back at me: 12:26.

I grumbled standing from the floor and heading to the shower. The water took longer than usual to warm up. Finally after the water had warmed up enough for me to get in and not turn blue, I quickly scrubbed my skin and washed my hair. The cool air felt cold on my skin after felling the warm water for so long. I left the bathroom feeling squeaky-clean and quickly made my way to my room in the cotton towel.

As I entered I looked at the calendar hanging on the far left side of the room. What's today? Oh yeah, Saturday. _Wait… Why is today circled? Is today… oh no! _It was the day Edward, Jessica, Alice, Jasper, Alex and I were going to the movies! How had I let that slip my mind? I walked over and put a pair of old sweats on before I did anything then I remembered something else.

I looked immediately towards the area where the large paper bag was behind the door. I stumbled a little to the door and closed it, exposing the colorful bag. It was right where I left it last night after coming home exhausted. Alice just wouldn't leave the mall until she had everything little detail planned out for today. And what more, she bought me _stuff_! I dumped the items in the bag on my unmade bed. It sat there looking like a lump. With a heavy sigh I sorted though all of it and looked back at the clock: 1:04. That was fast. How long was I in the shower for? How much time do I have left?! Calm down Bella, you have six hours left, just breath. As soon as I slowed down I was off again. My stomach growled loudly at me begging for food. I walked carefully down the stairs and at the last moment tripped on the bottom one.

For the second time that day my face was on the floor, and not because I liked it or thought it was fun. I really did hate how I was not more graceful no matter what I did to improve myself because I really did try. And it wasn't only to impress people it was also to keep myself from getting hurt. One of these days I'm probably going to fall off a curb and in front of a speeding Greyhound bus.

Moving slowly I stood back up and went to the kitchen. When I walked in I noticed something looked different, but I couldn't tell what. Deciding to forget about it I retrieved the cereal and milk and a bowl and spoon. Charlie was out fishing, no surprise there, so I ate silently.

When my belly stopped complaining I returned to my room and started taking off tags. First the shirt, then the new jeans, and then the other varies items. I sat on the corner of my bed just eyeing it wondering 'do I really want to go?' I can always cancel and say I'm sick. But then Alice would be stuck with Jessica and I wasn't that cruel of a friend. Or at least I don't think I am.

I took a breath and reached for the first shirt. The fabric was soft and luxurious and it made me feel good about the way I look. I don't think of myself at pretty, I'm more like average. There are girls that just have more natural beauty than other and then there are people like me that just blend in with the walls around them. Obviously Rosalie is one of those who are blessed with more looks than what someone would know to do with.

The shirt was a soft golden color and made of silk. I quickly slipped the tank top over my head and looked in the small mirror at my reflection. Next I threw off my old sweat pants and put on a pair of dark, slightly tight jeans. I went back to my bed and found the shoes Alice had picked out, a pair of tan ballet flats that had bow in the middle. Finally I pulled out a black coat that Alice, even when I protested as much as I could and made a scene, had bought me. It went down to my mid-thigh and had a thick cord made out of the same material as the coat to wrap tie it around my waist. It was simple but that's what made it beautiful. Having put all my cloths on, I looked towards the clock. Four and a half hours until Alice would be here.

I moved back to the bathroom and brought all my make up and hair products with me. Good thing Charlie wasn't here or he might suffocate from all the hairspray, perfume, and other odors in the air. My hair took me an hour to blow dry, then straighten, then make it all smooth and shiny. Then there was my make up. It didn't take too long, but it did take longer than usual. My eyes had a light golden color eye shadow and then black eye liner and mascara. My skin looked smooth and like porcelain with only a little redness on my cheeks caused by my natural blush.

Eventually I was done and waited patiently in front of the TV. Ok the patience ended about thirty minutes later due to lots and lots of commercials. I just couldn't sit still, I had to move around and just do something, and it was like someone had just injected sugar into me without me knowing. Then my stomach started falling and filling up and rolling. It was so nervous, so anxious to see him, for him to see me at my best, no more than my best, in a goddess state. I wonder what he would say or maybe his eyes and smiles would say it all.

I imagined sitting next to him maybe and then his hand slipping on mine. You know you wish it would happen to you. I just couldn't stop my imagination from thinking about the kisses we could share and the way he would hold me, protect me. It was unreal how realistic my thoughts could become. I could already feel his warm, soft skin (A/N: he's not a vampire!) against mine and his soft full lips parting with mine. Then his hands would – someone was knocking at the front door (_just as I was getting to the best part_!).

I walked slightly unsteadily a few feet before realizing I was holding my breathe. It all rushed out of me the moment I opened my mouth. _What was that about?_ I looked at the door in front of me and opened it slowly.

"You look PERFECT! Oh, I told you those shoes would be perfect, and you said that jacket wouldn't go! You are no longer allowed to pick out your wardrobe that will be my job for now on. Ok now we need to run over there and 'wow' everyone who are just going to love the outfit and look you are pulling off way too well. Oh and I love your hair, how is it that it is always perfect? It's so unfair to us who don't have the perfect hair. Did I mention I love the shoes? They are more than perfect touch and just pull everything together!" Alice babbled quickly while grabbing my wrist to lead me out of the house. I grabbed my purse next tot the door before she completely had me outside and locked the door.

Alice dragged me quickly to her small yellow porches she was making payments on. The poor salesman was nearly killed by the small girl when he said he wouldn't be able to take more then two thousand off. By the time the girl left the short man had more grey hair and less energy like he had encountered a life threatening moment and ran a marathon at the same time and Alice walked out of the car dealer ship with a band new yellow Porsche Boxter's key.

Once near the passenger side, Alice released my wrist and half ran to the driver's side. She slid in as I buckled my seat belt. In the world of Alice driving the seat belt is more than a life saver. Don't misunderstand, Alice is a really good driver but the other people on the road tend to disagree when she drives over a hundred on the narrow and usually slick road. She passes anyone who isn't going over sixty which is usually everyone. Driving with her is always a good time to pray and think about how wonderful your life was.

Finally after what should have been much longer, we arrived at the movie theatre thirty minute early. "Yeah, we're really, really early so what should we do?" I spoke up knowing her answer: store to the left having a sale. I was wondering how long it would take her to pull me out of the car that was still running. I was comfortable and didn't want to get out, but I would if Alice wanted to shop or something.

"Jasper should be here pretty soon so let's wait a minute or two. What time is Alex arriving here?" She said to my complete and utter surprise. She usually drags me to the nearest store whether or not Jasper would be here soon or not.

We waited in the car another few minutes listening to the bubble gum pop music that was playing in the background. That's when IT came. It was horrible. It was blinding. It was my worst nightmare: a shiny, silver Volvo with an asshole driver that went by the name of Edward Cullen. _Just great… Why does he have to be here so early and BEFORE Alex? Why can't Alex be as punctual and early?! Why, I ask, WHY?!_

I opened the door to say hi and make an effort to be nice and friendly. Alice got out at the same time to greet Jasper who pulled up behind Alice's car. I finally opened the car and walked in front of the cars as Edward and Jessica both left the stupid pretty car. Edward extended his hand and as I stepped forward pulled a natural Bella move. I may be in flats but that doesn't mean that they're fall proof. And fall I did. Right into Edward who moved, so that there to catch me would be my long time friend, the cold, hard, wet concrete. I could feel the blood pouring out of my nose before I saw it along with the huge bump on my forehead already forming with a bruise right behind it. My cloths? Drenched. My hair? No longer smooth and none fizzy.

And where did everything happen your asking yourself? In my dreams or maybe nightmares? No, rights in front of the one guy who I can't let see me fall apart. Right in front of the girl who is making my life a living hell. Neither Edward nor Jessica moved to help me up. I stayed on the ground for twenty seconds before I got up and cried. Yeah I cried right there. I was so humiliated and scared and my face really hurt. My stomach twisted in a horrible knot and Edward expression was pure shock. He looked guilty and ashamed. Jessica laughed and Alice and Jasper ran to my aid. Alice pulled me aside to a small shop that had a bathroom in the back.

"Shhh… it wasn't that bad. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Alice cooed as she stroked my hair and gently pulled my face to her small shoulder. After a minute of silently crying, she let go and grabbed a towel and turned the water on. I advanced to the mirror by was stopped by the small person. "No, you're not going to like what you see and you're going to be even more upset. Sit." She pointed to the toilet with the lid closed.

I did as was told and she as off to work.

* * *

**Wow, that was a lot to write but it felt good. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have to tell you, THANK YOU SO MUCH! The reviews were just beyond awesome. I am so happy that I am getting happy feed back from you all and I reached one of my goals: 10, 000 hits! ****Yay****! I love you guys and your reviews, hope you love the chapter, and I would love to ****hopefully ****update soon, but don't know when that is. ****Lol.**


	13. Movie Time original, huh?

**A****/N: Sorry this has taken soooo long!!! ****Ummm**** yeah, I'm thinking about starting a new story too, after I heard the song 'Tear drops on my Guitar'**** by Tayl****o****r Swift**** I was all inspired. But yeah here is the LONG awaited chapter. Thanks guys for being patient. I luv y'all (I'm in Texas so I can say it!). P.S. one of the reasons I've been taking so long is because the 28****th**** was my birthday (finally 17!) and I'm having a party at the Radisson Resort and my dad isn't home so I have to do EVERYTHING and yeah, that was stressful, then there was also my dog crushed my kittens lungs(one collapsed and the other had a hole) and I had to take care of that and it took up a week of time, and then my cousin came up for a weekend and I haven't seen her in a year, plus just the little things in life that prevented me from writing (cough- school)… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone... Don't sure me please!!! lol**

* * *

Chapter 13: Movie Time

_I did as was told and she as off to work. _

I couldn't feel the swollen bump on my head throb as she bruised against it to get the dirt off my face. She held the damp cloth and over a few areas the skin burned. When she pulled the cloth back I could see a little blood. I had to keep my cool though. Passing out here would make an even bigger mess.

After several minutes of cleaning cutes and wiping dirt off me she started pulled her purse full of make up from behind her. She was careful and silent as she did this, her eyes never leaving the injuries on and around me. That is until she got to my eyes, her face changed and her mouth opened.

"Stop crying, Bella. It wasn't that bad and thing happen. Besides at least you didn't break a bone, and what you did break, the skin I mean, isn't even that bad. You'll look back to normal when I'm done with you. Stupid Edward won't look to good when I'm done with him…" She mumbled the last part. She was trying to cheer me up and that's why she said it's wasn't bad, but I could feel it was bad. My face really did hurt and my cloths made me cold. Plus the throbbing headache only worsened my mood.

While reapplying the makeup, I could barely feel the different brushes on my face. She made only the slightest pressure and was very accurate. Alice was careful when putting cover up on the bruise and making my skin look healthy again. Every so often I would flinch, but I was mostly immobile.

She also had to fix my ruined hair. Not surprisingly she had a brush. After brushing my hair for a long while it felt smooth, though no longer straight. It was a little wavy, but I could deal with that.

After using a new cloth to clean up my cloths some she let me look in the mirror. My face looked back to normal. My cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold, but other than that the scraps, bruises, and other injuries where no where to be seen, but they were still felt. My cloths only looked damp now and all the mud was gone. My shirt, which I thought ruined, looked like it was ok, thanks to the jacket that protected it. My shoes still had some mud on them, but thanks to the color it wasn't too noticeable. All in all I had to admit that Alice was right. She cleaned me up pretty well as I knew she would and thanks to her I didn't look too different from when I came here.

I hugged Alice again. I don't know what I would do without her. "Thank you. Thank you so much, you're the best friend anyone could have." She looked at me and smiled. I was eternally grateful to her. This wasn't the first time that she had helped me and I had feeling it wouldn't be the last time. She was always there for me, I knew that the small girl and I would always be close.

"Hey, it's what I do. And you thought my awesome skills in makeovers would never come in handy." She laughed. I just shrugged and smiled. Usually her 'makeovers' are ten times more painful.

We walked out, my head held high again. That is until the first person I saw was Edward. He was waiting in the little shop, which after I took a moment to look around I noticed was an antic shop. He looked at me and smiled. Not a smile that was mean, but a warm smile that was apologetic. _You better be sorry… And I guess __your__ forgiven… _But I wasn't going to say that. Not to him at least.

"Are you… better?" he finished unsure and quietly. He was so amazing, even if it was his fault that I fell, I don't think I could stay mad. His eyes look guilty and looking me in the eye seemed nearly impossible for the guy who could do anything.

I nodded and didn't smile, just because I wasn't mad at him didn't mean I had to let him know that.

I walked around the beautiful guy that was standing there and staring at nothing. Alice came out behind me with a smirk and Edward finally followed after she too had walked around him. Jasper was out in the parking lot waiting with Alex and Jessica had gone ahead to get the tickets. We all went with Jasper to wait. Jasper could tell I was mad at Edward. How? I think he's my separated, fraternal, older twin. But that has yet to be proven. When Edward said hi to Jasper he just smiled tightly.

When we met up with Jessica, who was standing out front holding her hand open, we went into the cold place. It wasn't a very big theatre, but I've seen smaller. The person taking tickets look as old as time. Alice immediately speed walked to the concession stand to get some sugar. I was already scared. She got liquorish, Sprite, and popcorn. The rest of us, but Jessica who was on a diet, got something to eat and drink. I don't know why Jessica said she was on a diet. I could have SWORN I saw her eating a giant chocolate donut this morning, and then she potato chips, two muffins, and some other stuff for lunch.

At last we went to the room where the movie was. This room was even colder than the one outside it. Do theses people not need warmth?! (A/N: since the other movie is long out, and it really doesn't matter which movie it is, I'm not giving it a name. HAH! I'm just calling it 'the movie'. Also I don't exactly know when I'll finally finish this part of the story soooo…. Bare with me!!!) We finally agreed on something in the middle. The order that we sat in was: (left to right) Jasper, Alice, Jessica, Edward, Me, and Alex on the end. Having both Alex and Edward on my side was slightly awkward.

Then if that wasn't uncomfortable enough, Alex put his hand next to mine on the arm rest, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward put his arm around Jessica at the same time. I don't know why this annoyed me as much as it did; honestly it made me want to scream.

But does the weirdness end there? Of course not we have an entire hour and a half in the dark. Thank God I can't see Alice and Jasper that's all I can say… Sucks for Jessica though. _Not_…

Part of the way through Alex's hand then moved to try to be on top of mine, only I moved my had to get a drink of Coke just in time. Alex and I, as a couple, there was just no way. As I went to put the soda down and look back at the movie I noticed a little movement, and I almost ignored it. But when I turned my head slightly I saw it: Jessica's head leaning on Edward's shoulder. Why her?!

I got up abruptly. "Bathroom" I muttered, hoping no one would notice I was going the long way. I stomped my way outside the theatre and went to the concession stand. I bought a Hersey's chocolate bar and leaned against the wall eating it. Chocolate was what always calmed me down. I'm not sure why, but it really is the best comfort food, especially when it came to guys.

I stood there for a while then finally decided to go back. I walked slowly. My feet felt heavy. They were going to start to wonder where I was if I didn't hurry up, but what if I see… him and her… making out. Its one thing to hear about it, it's another to actually witness it. I was in front of the door. It was big and red and nothing about it made me want to open it. But I grudgingly did.

I walked quietly down the isle trying not to trip. When I got to where our seats were I paused and look at Edward for a second. He was looking straight a head with his arm around her and he head lying now on his chest. If I didn't care as much as I did I would have thrown up. Just the sight of her all over him was disgusting.

I slowly, cautiously walked to my seat by Alex. He smiled. When I went to sit I noticed that his arm was around y seat. _Wow does he really think that, that will do him any good? Naïve little boy…_ An arm around me was one thing, but he tried for another. That was a big, BIG no-no.

He leaned in towards my face. I could smell the recent breath mint. At least he did that. Instead of putting his arm around me he out his hand on the back of my neck. Then his eyes closed. He was coming closer. I could see a freckle or two I had never noticed before. Why wasn't I pushing him away yet? I know I wasn't gonna let him do it, so why am I putting it off?!

* * *

**A/N: Hey, review and tell me what you think so far.**** So I think I know exactly where I'm going with this, and hopefully it's not too obvious.**** Also go take a look at 'He's the Reason', my new story**** Lol. ****Oh and I'll try to get the next installment up by the end of next week for y'all. I'm really sorry this has taken soooo long. Mmmm so someone said it seems OOC, and yeah, I completely agree... Ehhhh... thinking about starting it over... **


	14. Add Title Here

**A/N: Yeah… ****ummm**** sorry I didn't post this like last week when I had it done. I was taking stuff out and putting more stuff in. Oh, and I had to alter my dress for homecoming… that was fun! I lost about a pint of blood thanks to the needles. Well I'm done ranting… for now… ****lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Add Title Here

_Why wasn't I pushing him away yet? I know I wasn't gonna let him do it, so why am I putting it off?!_

At the last possible moment I turned my head. My hands were shaking and I could feel vomit making its way up my throat. The thought of his lips on mine was not a soothing one. I don't want to know how many girls he's kissed or where ever else his mouth has been. And it wasn't just that,I liked him but NOT like that. He was a nice guy, and sure he was hot, but he isn't my type. What is my type? The other person sitting next to me is exactly what I want. Why? I have no clue. Maybe it's because he is unattainable that I am even more attracted to him. Maybe it's because he pushes me to do better, thought that might just be the competitive side of me. Plus if his brains and personality we're enough, there's always his physical appearance. Yeah, he's by far more gorgeous than Alex.

Speaking of Alex, when I turned my head his eyes didn't open apparently. Yeah, he kissed my cheek. That surprised him though. His eyes opened immediately and looked confused. I sat there with an innocent expression. I didn't do it! I looked straight ahead and not at him. His hand on the back of my neck was gone and I could look towards Edward without any thing restricting me. The moment I saw Alex's eyes look back to the screen from the corner of my vision I looked towards Edward and Jessica. Nothing had changed, actually Jessica was leaning less on Edward. She was looking straight at me.

Now what does she want?! I didn't do anything to her so I don't know why she was looking at me. I looked back to the screen and thanked God that it was dark or my apparent blush would be noticeable. I don't like it when people stare. When I glanced back she was no longer leaning on Edward at all but was sitting straight in her chair. Edwards arm was still around her, but that much I could deal with. I wonder why she backed off so quickly. More ever I wonder why I was getting a bad feeling.

From that point on Alex didn't try to do anything and only glanced every so The movie ended all too quickly, the ending was dull but the movie itself wasn't half bad overall. I didn't get to finish my coke surprisingly, but now I really did have to pee. When we stood up to leave I noticed the red mark on Jaspers neck. I wonder just how much of the movie they saw. I wonder if Jessica was throwing up every time she looked their way. I had to remind myself to thank Alice. Maybe that's why Jessica was staring at me. Or not, either way I don't really care, it just kind of weird. Maybe she's turning gay and falling head over heels for me. Oh my God I hope not.

Jasper and Alice held hands as they left and Edwards arm was around Jessica's waist. I felt awkward just standing there next to Alex. We didn't even really look at each other. I guess that's the end to that unwanted relationship, if that's what you could even call it. I hoped not because this wasn't even technically a date and the only thing that happened before was a hug and so yeah we did sorta talk a lot, but I talk to Alice way more. (A/N: just so you know, I'm giving up my lunch time to write this. Lol, but that's ok because I never go to lunch anyways. Lol)

As we were leaving I noticed that Alex was staring, not at me, but at Jessica. More specifically at Jessica's ass. Wait, was Jessica maybe staring at Alex? Did my original plan of making Jessica want something she can't have work? Well if it was she wasn't showing any interest, though she was swaying her hips a little more seductively than usual. So then… what about Edward? Was he fair game again? Wait! Back up Bella, Jessica and Edward are still going out. They haven't broken up just yet so slow down. Ok, so when she breaks his heart and needs a shoulder to comfort him **then** can I have him? I giggle hushed giggle came from my mouth. If everyone wasn't talking they might have heard it. Wait, maybe Edward and I can have another study session. And maybe I can study his lips with mine… _Stop it you hormones! _

We all agreed to follow jasper and jumped in our vehicles and went a block down to a small pizzeria. You could smell the cheese and herbs the moment you walked it. The smell was intoxicating and made my mouth water. I looked around and saw the short, plump lady at the counter. She welcomed us warmly and sat us at a table with red chairs by a fire place. A scrawny man who looked to be in his thirties came up to us with a pen and paper in his hand ready to take our order. We just ordered drinks which reminded me that I had to use the little girls room and soon.

After ordering tea I stood up to use the bathroom. Alice and Jessica said that they also had to go. We made our way to the tiny bathroom that only had two stalls and one sink. As I relived myself, Jessica washed her hands and Alice talked, asking about the movie. Her parents would want to know if she liked it and what it was about, the usual. When we walked out the guys were all talking and our drinks were at the table. We walked in a line and each took our seats.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Alex asked loudly.

"Because…" I responded. What an ingenious answer that was!

"So we were thinking of getting two large pizzas and we," he motioned to the male portion on the table "would split it. How does that sound?"

Alice and I nodded and Jessica sat there smiling like an idiot. Nothing too new about that. "So… I like pepperoni." I said breaking the awkward silence that fell on us.

Alice also wanted pepperoni and Jessica wanted cheese. We ordered a large cheese and a large pepperoni. We were all talking again, no more awkward pauses, when the pizzas came out. You could see the orange grease all over it. It smelled incredible and the guys waited till the girls each had a piece before they grabbed two for themselves. We ate… a lot. Jessica was no longer silent,, she talked a lot. She also looked at Alex often. Their must have met half a dozen times while at the restaurant. Edward didn't seem to notice, but when he looked at me there was something in his eyes. No, not love! I wish it was, but no it was more like he was worried. On the outside he seemed so cool and collect, like he was deep in thought and voiced his opinion on whatever we were talking about at the moment, but was generally quiet. Jasper was getting loud after we finished. Alice calmed him down by shoving her foot on his and telling him that we might get kicked out if he gets excited.

Edward looked over at Jessica a few times and then he would just stare off into space.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Alex asked Edward.

"Oh, I like it here. It's a lot smaller of a town than what I'm used to, but the people here are nice." He smiled politely.

"So, were you born in Alaska?" I asked trying to think of something.

"No, actually I was born in Chicago. No offense, but their pizza is better than the pizza here." He laughed a little. I wonder what he was thinking about.

Finally after being in there for an hour after we were finished and paid the bill, we stood up to leave.

"We should do this again sometime. I was fun. Oh and I think I need to call you later." Edward looked at me.

"About what?" I asked stupefied (A/N: I love that word! I've been waiting to use it all day!).

"There's a science test coming up soon. I need a few things explained. I love the subject, I just don't understand half of it." He smiled. Jessica looked at us and scowled.

"Well I think its time to go." She said then walked out.

When we all said goodbye Alex hugged Jessica and when she looked up at him you could see the lust pouring from her. Now that was really disgusting. Alex gave me a weak hug before leaving and Edward just smiled and waved. I guess it was the safest thing to do and I don't think he missed what I saw between Alex and Jessica. We all returned to our cars shouting bye to each other.

"Well that was fun." Alice said in her high pitched voice.

"I bet you had more fun at the movies than at the restaurant, huh?" I said with a smirk. She looked at me and just smiled.

"So, was it me or did I see something between Jessica and Alex?" I said excitedly.

"No it was definitely not your imagination. Did you see that hug that he gave her? You know she's going to break up with Edward soon. Besides, dumb and dumber belong together. No offensive since your friends with him or whatever… So you're gonna go for Edward aren't you?" Alice stated.

"Am I that easy to read? Yes I'm going to go for Edward. Who wouldn't?! I mean after she breaks his heart maybe he'll need someone to comfort him. And who better to do it than me?" I smiled before it faded away. I almost forgot. How could I forget? But he wouldn't would he? No he has taste… Then again he was with Jessica, but that lasted for what? A week and a half? But would he go to Rosalie for comfort?! Or maybe more… Oh no, I forgot about her! I need to get her a boyfriend. What who would want to go out with a sluty, stubborn beautiful girl like her?! Oh… oh! I know who. I hope he's still available. I guess I'll give him a call when I get home.

* * *

**A/N: ****Mmk****, so give me some feedback. Tell me what you think. Guess who's going to be in the upcoming chapters. Guess! Yeah, if you don't know, here's a clue, he has yet to be in this story. Ok, so yeah I'll try and get some more up soon and I'm almost done with another chapter of He's the Reason, if you care. ****Lol.**


	15. Plans

**A/N: ****Sorry this has taken forever. Been busy and next week starts dead week, the week before midterms. I'm freaking out and mad and my stupid ex lied and cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND! Ugh what a jerk. Ok, time to end my rambling. ; **

**Discl****aimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Plans

_I know who. I hope he's still available. I guess I'll give him a call when I get home._

I looked over at Alice, "Willing to do it again? I mean go to the movies with beauty, Edward, and the skank? Because that was kind of fun and maybe next time we can invite (A/N: drum roll!) that kid that hangs out with Jasper! I miss that big oaf."

Alice said, "You want to bring Emmett don't you? Yeah that would be kind of cool, but I thought you liked Edward?" A light bulb came on in her head for a second then went right back out. "Wait did I say bringing that thing would be _cool?_ What am I thinking?! Why in the hell would anyone in their right mind want to bring Emmet out in public? That's like a really hairy guy getting a bikini wax. The two don't really make sense and are painful."

I laughed that that. It's not that Alice and Emmett didn't like each other, actually the opposite. He was like her big brother and he loved her like the little sister he never had. But as everyone knows, siblings don't always agree and get along. Emmett always had a thing for causing trouble. He was really a sweetheart, but he was very mischievous and sometimes his curiosity got him into a little trouble.

Alice looked at me and the light bulb stated blinking. "So how long do you think Edward and Jessica are going to stay together? She was all over Alex who didn't seem to mind at all. And did you see the way they _hugged_?" She made it sound like a sin, "They might as well have made out and groped each other's ass' right there! Poor Edward! I can't believe what a bimbo Jessica is and how cruel she can be. I mean you just don't go to the movies with your _boyfriend_ and then hit on someone else's guy, don't deny it because I'm on a roll." She said before I could deny me even having the smallest inkling of wanting Alex like that. "And then all the looking! They were pretty much having eye sex, something that I never want to see that includes her. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's kind of hot when Jasper and I do it, but with them… I need to stop thinking about it before I have to pull the car over so I don't get vomit all over you." She finally stopped taking in a much needed breath.

I stared at her. I knew she was one to voice her opinion but I didn't know she could read minds too. It amazes me sometimes how we think on the same wave length. "Yeah so when they break up do you want to go to the movies? Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose, you and me?" I asked.

"Who's Rose?" She asked. Did I really forget to tell her about her? No, maybe she just forgot because it's Alice and she had like twenty things running through her mind constantly.

"The girl and the hug at the studying thing… I know I told you."

"Oh! You mean the drop dead gorgeous one that you don't stand a chance next to. Yeah, so why are we inviting her to come." That's the light bulb shone at its brightest. "You're going to have Rose fall for Emmett and then I'll be with Jasper so then you and Edward can be together and then… Oh! Now I understand. Why didn't you just explain that to begin with?!"

I shrugged and laughed a little to myself. I know that she doesn't like me not just saying it out loud and letting her in on what I'm thinking, though she knows most of the time, since the expression on her face is always priceless.

She dropped me off at my house around ten and when I walked in all the lights were out. _I guess Charlie went to sleep already._ I thought as I walked up the stairs to my room. I was pretty tired and sleep sounded like heaven. Well, sleeping besides Edward was heaven, but I guess this would work too.

After cleaning all of my makeup off and deciding to take a shower in the morning I stripped off my cloths and dug through my drawers for some boxers and a big shirt, then crawled in bed.

I must have been lying there for no more than twenty minutes when I was already half asleep. Then my phone started ringing. I looked at it. You will never guess who decided to call me. I picked up my phone and answered without a hesitation. "Jacob! Oh my God, how are you? It's been so long. How's your dad?"

"Hey Bella, I'm good. How are you?" His voice sounded gruff compared to the last time I talked to him. It had only been three months, but he sounded like he finally hit puberty.

"I'm good. This is an unexpected call." I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, Charlie told me to call you. He's staying over at the reservation tonight with Billy. They both threw out their backs today so he told me that he would be home tomorrow morning. I guess they're getting old, huh?" Jacob laughed at the protesting I heard in the background.

_Charlie's not here? Does that mean I have the whole place to myself tonight… and anyone can come over…?_ My mind started thinking of all the possibilities.

"Oh, yeah they are getting old. I'm guessing they're watching the game?" I heard someone in the background say something along the lines of 'Shit! You moron!'

"Oh, yeah can you hear the TV? Heh, it's actually a pretty… interesting game. Billy and Charlie are making it quite comical." He laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to watching it and them. I have a lot of laundry to do, okay?" It wasn't a lie, the laundry part anyways.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see ya around sometime, ok? Maybe we hang out next weekend?" He sounded like a puppy wanting attention. A large puppy.

"Maybe, I have a lot going on right now." That was a lie. And I did feel bad for it, but I wanted to make myself available for Edward. That was a bad reason for blowing off a friend, I know, but Jacob could wait and I wasn't going to miss a beautiful chance to finally get what I wanted. Now that really sounds bad, but hey, teenage girl with raging hormones that don't want a guy younger than me! Can you really blame me I mean the way his hair is so perfect and yet messy, or the way he smells… So what if I sniffed him?! You would, too.

"Oh, that's cool, too. I guess I'll just see you around sometime then." My heart was breaking when he hung up the phone because he sounded like a neglected, large puppy. I was an animal lover. I couldn't even spank a puppy if he peed on the floor or something like that; it's just not in my nature.

I lay on the bed and just thought for a long time. I relaxed every muscle, every nerve in my body and closed my eyes. _Charlie's not home. We're in the middle of no where. The neighbors won't hear loud music. No one would know. It could be our little secret. Well, between the __Junior__ class anyways._

Without opening my eyes I reached over to grab my phone. I pressed the '1' dial for a long second to speed dial Alice.

"Hey Bella!" She answered on the second ring.

"Charlie's not here. Party?" I said in a low, calm voice.

"Yesss! Oh my God! I'll call everyone." I could hear the smile in her voice. No one had, had a party in Forks in a long while. _Wait._

"Hey, what about Jessica? Do you think she will show with Edward or what?" I asked and my stomach flipped.

"Huh. Yeah she most likely will. Invite Alex. Or should I?" She said slightly hesitantly.

"You call him. I need to find my cloths and re-do my make up. I thought I was going to get some sleep when I got home so… Call me back after you talk to everyone."

"Yeah. Ok, talk to you in half an hour Bella." She hung up excitedly.

I eased myself off my bed opening my eyes. I walked to the light switch and flipped it, illuminating my small room. I found all the cloths that I had taken off no more than forty-five minutes ago and yanked them all on.

It only took twenty minutes for Alice to call me back. Thankfully I was ready by then.

"So there's going to be about twenty people minimum coming over. Everyone's talking since no ones had a party in like two months. Hide all the valuables, lock any and all alcohol away. Its strictly b. y. o. b. and if they don't like it then I really don't care. I'm about ten minutes away to help you. I can't wait. Looks like Edward and Jessica will be attending our little soiree. Jasper's going to pick Emmett up and Alex will be a little late, but he's showing up. It's mostly going to be juniors but a few seniors may make an appearance. People are still texting me asking for directions, looks like twenty three minimum now. I'm five minutes away talk to when I get there." She speed talked and just as quickly hung up.

I was running around trying to lock everything breakable away and hoping that there wouldn't be too much of a mess.

* * *

**A/N: I know, its only a filler, but next one should be a little more fun. Please comment:D**


	16. Don't Be Mad, Please

**A/N: Okay guys I'm going to make this as short and to the point as possible. **

**First of all, I don't know about you guys, but I have midterms coming up. Personally, I'm scared. ****Lol.**** Okay, not really so much scared, but I do really need to study because the school I'm attending is BIG on academics and the evil teachers have decided to be evil and it looks like my shortest test is going to be about 300 questions long and a two page essay. That sounds fun, huh? **

**Also, it was mentioned in one of the reviews that my writing is sloppy. Personally, I couldn't agree more. I'm going to be using the next few weeks to clean everything up. I was thinking about completely re-doing the story, but I've put forth too much time and effort, so I'm going to consider what has been already posted as a rough draft and right now as revisions and polishing**

**Thirdly and finally, after my dad comes home from Fort Worth, Texas (where he's currently working) I'm going to take a break from the great city of San Antonio and we're driving to New Mexico on a little skiing/snowboarding trip. I believe that I'm going to be there for a week to two weeks, not sure yet. **

**Okay, that was all I have to say for now. I'll try to get the next installment up as soon as I can, but don't hold your breath because ****its**** going to be a month's time minimum. I love you all, and I really, REALLY want to move on because I have an idea and I really don't want to lose it (so I wrote part of it) and I'm itching to actually write it. ****Lol.**

**Thanks,**

**Kelli**

**P.S. this is actually an updated version of my authors note because three of my friends have decided to help me with cleaning everything up so that's going to speed things up, I'm happy to say- ****er****, type!**


	17. shoot me later

Mmk so I have some pretty bad news… I'm on the library's computer at my school now because I sorta killed my laptop and won't be able to write for a while….

Srry, I'll try to get some updates soon though, just hang in there for a while and thanks for being patient:)

-Kelli-


End file.
